Tu n'es plus en Sokovie
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Loin de toutes les guerres, missions risquées et société étouffante, Natasha Romanoff accomplit l'exploit de regrouper tous les Avengers pour un réveillon, et ainsi réunir la famille recomposée qu'ils étaient tous devenus. Pietro quant à lui ne peut plus attendre pour retrouver son archer préféré. Clint/Pietro (Fic spéciale Noël)
1. Hâte de te retrouver

Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Film : Avengers Age of Ultron  
Couple : Clint/Pietro, Bruce/Natasha  
Genre : Romance/Humour/Famille  
Résumé : Loin de toutes les guerres, missions risquées et société étouffante, Natasha Romanoff accomplit l'exploit de regrouper tous les Avengers pour un réveillon, et ainsi réunir la famille recomposée qu'ils étaient tous devenus. Pietro quant à lui ne peut plus attendre pour retrouver son archer préféré.

Mots de l'auteure : Juste envie d'un peu de bonheur au sein d'une grande famille, et de rires. Voilà donc un petit moment de détente que quelques chapitres, pour vous, et pour noël qui semble approcher :)

 **T** u n'es plus en Sokovie

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Hâte de te retrouver**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _De : Gawkeye  
Va te coucher, gamin.  
On se voit demain et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta fatigue sur la conscience !  
Dors bien Quicksilver._

Pietro Maximoff ne put retenir un petit sourire qui vint éclairer son visage fatigué. Il était si ancré dans la conversation qu'il n'avait même pas vu l'heure qu'il était. Près d'une heure du matin, et ce ne fut que maintenant que la fatigue vint le frapper. Il se retourna dans son lit, se cala contre son oreiller et répondit à Gawkeye, alias Hawkeye ou Clint Barton.

 _A : Gawkeye_  
 _C'est ta faute. Tu n'as qu'à pas être si intéressant comme vieillard )  
Bonne nuit, et à demain :)_

Le cœur battant, il verrouilla son téléphone portable et le reposa contre sa table de nuit. Ces petites conversations discrètes du soir permettaient à Pietro de dormir comme un bébé malgré les ronflements sourd de Sam dans la chambre à côté.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit dès que son visage eut rejoint le tissu chaud de l'oreiller, et il s'envola pour de doux rêves.

Parfois, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il y a huit mois, il était en train de se battre en Sokovie contre Ultron, et peu après il s'était quasiment fait tué par celui-ci. Fort heureusement, son métabolisme et la magie de sa sœur l'avait sauvé de justesse. Il n'en gardait aucune séquelle hormis quelques vagues cicatrices au niveau du torse, du bas-ventre et sur sa cuisse droite.

Lui et Wanda étaient devenus des Avengers à part entière, logeant ainsi au Q.G. qui était devenu presque leur maison. Cependant, au grand malheur de Pietro, Clint Barton n'était plus tellement présent à la base, trop occupé avec sa famille. Oui, _sa_ famille. Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme, malheureusement. Il était en plein divorce, et cela, depuis presque six mois. Et à cause du boulot d'Avengers qu'entretenait Clint, l'archer craignait de n'avoir la garde de ces enfants que très peu.

Non, Pietro ne profitait pas de la situation. Lorsqu'il était tombé sous le charme du tireur d'élite lors de leur rencontre dans la neige de la Sokovie, celui-ci n'était même pas au courant pour sa famille.

De plus, Pietro le voyait trop peu souvent pour profiter de sa situation. Néanmoins, les SMS fusaient, et Pietro avait même réussi à mettre Clint à Snapchat ce qui leur avait valu des fous rires incontrôlables.

Inutile de dire que la petite idylle secrète qui se déroulait entre Clint et Pietro était quelque chose que le sokovien appréciait particulièrement. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsqu'il se levait le matin et qu'il voyait qu'un message de Clint l'attendait patiemment sur son téléphone ?

Pietro aurait seulement aimé voir plus souvent le tireur. Et demain allait être enfin le jour-J. C'était le réveillon de Noël qui allait se dérouler chez Natasha Romanoff.

Oui, il n'y avait pas que du nouveau chez Clint Barton, mais aussi chez Natasha, et cette histoire était plus joyeuse. La jeune femme avait enfin décidé d'avancer dans sa vie, et prendre les devants en trouvant sa place dans ce monde. Et elle l'avait trouvé.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait une maison. Elle allait faire les courses en croisant des voisines et allait à son cours de Yoga le lundi soir. Et puis, elle partageait aussi sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle avait choisi. Un homme qui avait lui aussi décidé de gouter à cette vie, doucement, mais surement. Dorénavant, Natasha Romanoff et Bruce Banner habitaient dans une maison d'un petit quartier sympa au fin fond du Missouri.

C'est donc dans cette petite maison que Pietro allait pouvoir de nouveau voir son béguin, et qu'elle ne fut pas son excitation lorsqu'il se leva le matin. Il priait pour que la journée se déroule rapidement jusqu'au soir. Son esprit ne pouvait pas attendre.

« Il a pris quoi ce matin ? » s'étonna Sam Wilson qui piquait du nez dans son bol de café.

« Je crois qu'il n'a jamais été si heureux d'être à Noël, » répondit Wanda Maximoff de façon énigmatique tout en trempant sa tartine de confiture dans son lait.

En effet, Pietro courait à vive allure un peu partout dans le Q.G. sourire aux lèvres, d'humeur généreuse. Il proposa même à James Rhodes de l'aider à porter les cartons remplis de paperasse jusqu'au bureau de Steve Rogers.

« Toi tu caches quelque chose, » répliqua pourtant l'homme à la peau noire en serrant un peu plus fort son carton contre lui, méfiant.

« Bah quoi ? Je suis juste dans un bon jour, » répliqua Pietro en haussant les épaules.

« Où est passé notre Pietro railleur et bougon ? » s'exclama Rhodes en implorant le plafond de manière comique.

Oui, Pietro Maximoff était heureux. Et ça, tout le Q.G. fini par le savoir. Et la plupart avaient deviné pourquoi.

« Ça va faire trois mois que tu ne l'as pas vu et tu vas te présenter comme ça devant lui ? » l'interrogea sa jeune sœur lorsque Pietro préparait son sac.

Pietro allait répliquer mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Wanda debout, bras croisés. Elle était magnifique. Et encore, ce mot était trop faible pour le sokovien qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Bien maquillé, ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon impeccable laissant retomber quelques mèches bouclées devant ses oreilles et habillée d'une robe rouge assortie à son rouge à lèvres. Un léger gilet sombre en dentelle accompagnait le tout, et rappelait les ongles noirs de la jeune femme.

« Tu… Tu es sublime… Ma sœur, » finit par articuler son frère encore sous le choc.

« C'est Noël, Pietro. Une fête. Nous sommes conviés chez une famille, alors on se doit de faire bonne figure. »

« Toi, pour faire bonne figure, tu le fais... »

Wanda finit par sourire et s'approcha de son frère tout en tirant sur le tissu usé du gilet bleu qu'il portait.

« Porte la chemise que je t'ai ramenée, et ne prends pas ton jean déchiré. C'est tout ce que je te demande, » lui fit-elle en haussant un sourcil, sans appel.

Pietro poussa un soupir et disparu laissant une poussière bleutée derrière lui pour ensuite apparaître juste devant le miroir, habillé d'un jean moulant noir, d'une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées et de vieilles baskets qu'il chérissait tant.

« Il y a du mieux, » s'enthousiasma sa sœur en s'approchant de lui pour regarder son reflet dans la glace. « _Il_ va adorer. »

Pietro déglutit tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs pour les ramener en arrière tandis que sa sœur passait rapidement sa main contre ses épaules pour défroisser le tissu.

« J'ai une gueule de déterré, » marmonna pourtant Pietro en observant son visage pâle marqué de cernes apparents.

« Ne dis pas d'idiotie. Et cesse de toucher tes cheveux ! »

Puis, Pietro se tourna et se trouva face à sa sœur. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire doux tout en attrapant ses mains chaudes.

« Ce soir est une bénédiction pour nous, Pietro. Nous devons en profiter. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, conscient des paroles de sa sœur. Leur dernier réveillon en famille datait d'il y a plus de dix ans maintenant. Et il allait enfin pouvoir revoir son archer préféré.

« Bon, je vais terminer mon sac. On se retrouve dans le hall, » lui annonça-t-elle en caressant doucement son bras d'un air protecteur.

« A tout à l'heure, » lui répondit-il sous le même ton tout en la suivant du regard.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _De :_ _Speedy Dumb  
J'espère que tu as été sage cette année.  
Le père-noël Maximoff ne fait pas le voyage pour rien )  
XXX_

Clint Barton sourit radieusement face au message qu'il venait de recevoir de la part du jeune sokovien agaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda Lila, sa petite fille qui jouait avec Nathaniel sur ses genoux.

« C'est Piet' qui dit encore des idioties, » répondit son père tout en secouant la tête, déconcerté, léger sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai hâte de le revoir, » sourit la petite en faisait doucement tressauter son petit frère qui se mit à rire, pensant être sur un cheval.

Clint hocha la tête tout reportant son regard à travers la fenêtre. Le train s'élançait à vive allure à travers les Etats-Unis, les conduisant jusqu'au Missouri.

« Moi de même, » murmura l'archer pour lui-même, se perdant dans ses pensées.

Clint avait finalement eu la charge des enfants pour le réveillon, sa seule famille étant les Avengers, tandis que Laura les récupérerait dans la journée du vingt-cinq. La présence de ses enfants et le réveillon avec les Avengers allaient le requinquer un peu. Il était fatigué des prises de têtes, des avocats et des soirées couché dans un vieux matelas.

Il avait hâte d'arriver chez Natasha.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _De : Gawkeye  
La présence de cet idiot de père-noël Maximoff sera un cadeau bien suffisant!_

Pietro sentit ses joues chauffer, et il ne put détacher ses yeux du message que lui offrait le tireur. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Sam et Wanda l'attendaient, Pietro planter devant la voiture, son sac posé négligemment à même le sol contre sa jambe.

« Un message de ta copine ? » demanda Sam en apercevant le sourire béat du Maximoff.

Pietro verrouilla rapidement son portable tout en se raclant la gorge, secouant finalement la tête en se penchant pour récupérer son sac.

« Jaloux ? » lui demanda le sokovien en haussant un sourcil provocateur après avoir récupéré son sac.

« J'ai déjà une copine, » répliqua Sam en ouvrant la portière. « Et elle a une de ces poitrines ! Là c'est toi qui peux me jalouser. »

Wanda jeta un regard taquin à son frère qui haussa simplement les épaules en déposant son sac dans le coffre. Ce n'était en effet pas un critère de beauté suffisant pour le Maximoff. Il préférait mille fois plus les biceps et abdos de Clint Barton.

Puis, lorsque la voiture démarra avec aux commandes l'un des chauffeurs de Tony Stark, il se mit à neiger doucement. Pietro suivit des yeux les flocons qui recouvrait petit à petit la route et les pleines à travers la vitre. Comme en Sokovie.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Natasha Romanoff accueillit Clint Barton avec joie non feinte, et les enfants purent discuter joyeusement avec leur tante.

La maison était coquette. Mais elle était _Natasha_. Tout était méthodiquement rangé, trié et propre, aucun bibelot ne trainait, et une délicieuse odeur de viande se faisait sentir. A l'entrée, Clint croisa quelques vieilles photos déposées sur la commode, dont une de lui, un bras passé autour des épaules de Natasha lors d'une sortie dans un bar.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu bourré, » ricana la jeune femme en passant juste derrière lui.

Clint rit nerveusement tout en suivant la jeune femme jusqu'à la cuisine impeccablement rangée malgré les préparatifs pour Noël. Natasha appliqua un tablier par-dessus sa robe et s'assit pour commencer à éplucher des tomates.

« Viens te rendre utile, Gawkeye, » lui fit l'espionne avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Oh non, ce nom est arrivé jusqu'à tes oreilles, » grimaça Clint en prenant place en face de Natasha.

« Pietro n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. »

Clint poussa un soupir de lassitude tout en attrapant une pomme de terre dans le saladier, et se mis à l'éplucher en silence. Ça lui rappelait les fois où Natasha venait à la ferme et qu'ils préparaient tous les deux le repas.

« Selon Wanda, _il_ ne parle que de toi, » reprit Natasha en faisant mine d'être intéressée par l'épluchage de ses tomates.

« Tu es restée en contact avec elle ? »

« Oui. On se ressemble sur beaucoup de points, tu sais. »

Clint hocha la tête de manière entendue puis attrapa une seconde pomme de terre, mais Natasha ne laissa pas tomber l'affaire.

« Il y a quelque chose entre Pietro et toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudainement en coupant sa tomate en deux, ses yeux rivés sur l'archer.

Levant des yeux intrigués vers son ami, Clint finit par secouer la tête. C'était qu'elle était presque effrayante lorsqu'elle conduisait un interrogatoire.

« Je te le dirais si c'était le cas, tu le sais bien, » répliqua l'archer calmement.

« Hum… Tu ne t'y opposes donc pas, » lui fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Mes histoires de cœur sont déjà assez compliquées comme ça. »

« Mais tu restes tout de même intéressé par notre coureur préféré… »

Clint lâcha un rire jaune tout en se concentrant sur sa pomme de terre. Laura avait peut-être un petit copain maintenant, mais Clint restait encore secoué par sa vie qui avait fini par éclater en morceaux.

« Son horrible accent m'exaspère, » se défendit Clint sur le ton de la rigolade.

Natasha ne le crut pourtant pas et lui lança le regard qui voulait dire, _c'est ça fou toi de ma gueule_. Cependant, la discussion n'alla pas plus loin car Bruce Banner entra dans la cuisine, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, revenant de l'extérieur. Clint se leva alors pour saluer le scientifique qui se débarrassait de ses gants.

« Comment vont les enfants ? » s'enquit Bruce après une accolade.

« On ne peut mieux. Mais dis-moi… On dirait que tu reviens du fin fond du Groenland. »

« Il fait un de ces froids dehors. Il s'est mis à neiger, » leur annonça Bruce en montrant d'un geste de la main la fenêtre derrière Natasha.

Les deux anciens amis purent alors apercevoir de petits flocons tombant dans le jardin en silence, apportant un certain charme à la pièce.

« J'ai rapporté de quoi faire du feu, » reprit le scientifique en déposant un baiser contre le crâne de Natasha au passage. « Je vais aller dire bonjour aux enfants, et j'envois un plan du quartier à Tony. Il m'a appelé à l'instant, furibond, n'arrivant pas à trouver la maison sur son GPS. »

« Pour une fois qu'une chose normale à propos de la technologie lui arrive, » ricana Clint en haussant les épaules.

« Notre quartier est tout récent, c'est normal, » lui répondit Natasha, amusée.

Puis Bruce quitta la cuisine pour se diriger vers les escaliers tandis que Clint resta pensif face à la scène qui s'était déroulée à l'instant.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir comme ça, » reprit le tireur en jouant machinalement avec le couteau entre ses doigts.

« Comme quoi ? Attablée ici à éplucher des tomates pour un Noël se déroulant chez moi ? »

« Non. Aussi épanouie et heureuse. »

Natasha lui offrit un joli sourire et finit par hocher lentement la tête. Elle déposa l'économe contre la planche à découper tout en baissant les yeux d'un air nostalgique.

« J'ai eu ma part de missions et dangerosités. Je vais tenter de suivre la vie que j'aurais dû avoir si j'avais été comme les autres femmes de mon âge. »

« Tu n'es pas différente. Tu es simplement plus forte que toutes les autres femmes. »

« Ne dis pas ça. J'ai juste quelques tours en plus dans mon sac. »

Clint avait toujours aimé chez elle sa grande bonté et sa modestie apparente.

« Plus sérieusement, j'étais fatiguée de cette vie… » reprit Natasha en croisant ses bras contre la table, faisant soudain disparaître son sourire. « Et… C'est aussi la _mort_ de Pietro qui m'a faite réfléchir. »

La jeune femme avait baissé d'un ton, et Clint plissa les yeux et garda son action d'épluchage de patate en suspend.

« Lorsqu'il s'est fait tuer et que j'ai vu la façon dont ça t'avait énormément touché, » expliqua-t-elle à voix basse, le fixant droit dans les yeux. « J'étais mal de ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi. Heureusement, il a fini par retrouver la vie, mais les pertes ne vont pas s'arrêter là et nous n'aurions plus que nos yeux pour pleurer. »

Clint passa sa main contre l'avant-bras nu de la jeune femme et caressa sa peau du bout de son pouce.

« Tu as tout à fait le droit de quitter le boulot. Tu en as fait bien assez, » lui assura-t-il.

« Je sais ça peut paraître lâche, mais j'ai vu trop de morts dans ma vie, Clint. Et j'aimerai tant que tu n'en fasses pas partie. »

« Allons, ne pense pas à des choses pareilles. On est là pour fêter le réveillon tous ensemble. C'est une première, » s'enthousiasma le tireur avec un sourire réconfortant.

« C'est vrai. Que demander de plus ! »

« Et puis, l'on reste une équipe. »

Natasha acquiesça en passant sa main contre celle de Clint pour appuyer ses dires.

« Je suis fier de toi, Nat'. Tu mérites tout ça. »

« Oh, ne me sors pas des phrases à l'eau de rose. Je vais finir par y croire, » ricana-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup contre son crâne.

Soudain, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans toute la maison, et le cœur de Clint fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se tourna vers le couloir derrière lui. Et il ne vit pas le petit sourire sournois que dévoilait sa meilleure amie.

* * *

 _Un petit début assez soft, pour une fanfiction qui ne dépassera pas 10 chapitres._

 _Cette histoire change donc clairement de mes autres fics sur ce couples n'est-ce pas haha ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, gros bisous :)_


	2. Tricherie pour la bonne cause

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Tricherie pour la bonne cause**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro et Wanda attendaient devant la porte d'entrée, la neige tombant doucement sur eux. Wanda pouvait ressentir le cœur de Pietro battre fort contre sa poitrine.

Cette neige était par contre si différente de celle qui tombait lourdement en Sokovie qui annonçait un hiver rude, et des mois difficiles cachés dans les ruines de vieux bâtiments à voler et mentir.

« Je vais te tuer, Maximoff ! » s'exclama Sam Wilson au loin lorsqu'il ouvrit brutalement le coffre de la voiture Stark.

Pietro lâcha un léger ricanement à son égard au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper un brin de chaleur familial et une délicieuse odeur de viandes grillées. Mais ce ne fut pas la maîtresse de maison qui ouvrit la porte pour accueillir les Maximoff.

C'était Clint Barton.

Pietro n'entendit même pas les mots de salutation que dit Wanda en s'approchant de Clint pour lui faire l'accolade ni même la réponse de l'archer qui semblait complimenter sa sœur sur sa tenue. Non, Pietro restait plongé dans sa contemplation. Leur regard ne s'était croisé que quelques secondes avant que Wanda ne l'ait attiré dans une étreinte, mais ce fut bien assez pour faire frissonner le coureur.

Celui-ci portait un polo noir, et un jean simple, mais ça lui allait parfaitement, et mettait surtout en valeur son corps musclé à travers le tissu pourtant épais du pull.

« C'est moi ou tu prends de plus en plus de cheveux blancs ? » lâcha sournoisement Clint en se tournant enfin vers le sokovien.

« C'est juste ma sagesse qui s'étend, » répliqua Pietro un peu rapidement, ce qui devait surement dévoiler son léger malaise.

Clint rit à ses dires et attira le Maximoff dans une longue étreinte. Lorsque le corps de Pietro rencontra celui de l'archer, il pensait que son cœur allait lâcher, et il ne perdit pas de temps pour entourer le cou de son béguin à l'aide de ses bras musclés.

Ça ne faisait aucun doute pour Wanda. Cette accolade était bien plus qu'une simple accolade et dura bien plus longtemps que celle qu'elle avait partagée avec lui.

« Ce petit enculé ! » s'exclama la voix de Sam juste derrière eux.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent alors, Clint surpris par l'insulte que venait de lancer le Faucon. Pietro se retourna vers lui au moment où celui-ci déposait sur le pas de la porte d'entrée la lourde valise de Wanda et le sac à dos de Pietro.

« Assume ta défaite, Wilson, » lui balança Pietro avec un sourire narquois.

« Ma _défaite_ ? » répéta Sam visiblement ahuri. « J'appelle ça de la triche ! Comment se fait-il qu'aux trois rounds, tu me battes à ce jeu stupide ?! »

« Le talent. »

« Il n'y a pas de talent ! C'est du hasard Pierre-papier -ciseau, mon gars ! Je te jure Maximoff que la prochaine fois mon poing arrive dans ta face ! »

Clint parut amusé par le petit combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Pietro n'avait pas changé, et son petit ricanement était comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles. Sam avait perdu et se devait de transporter tous les bagages à la maison, c'est ce qui avait été convenu. Mais Sam avait été trop bête de penser gagner contre le Maximoff, celui-ci avait surement dû utiliser sa vitesse pour voir quel était son signe et le contrer sans qu'il ne puisse rien voir.

« Allez, rentrez avant que la neige ne vous ensevelisse, » leur fit Clint en les invitant à entrer.

Sam grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en tirant la valise de Wanda on ne peut plus lourde et le sac du coureur agaçant. Une fois à l'intérieur, dans la chaleur du couloir, Natasha se présenta à eux tout sourire, ayant retiré son tablier.

« Vous êtes superbes, les jumeaux, » fit-elle en les détaillant des yeux. « Même Pietro a fait un effort, » reprit-elle en donnant un coup de coude discret à Clint placé ses côtés.

« Toi tu es toujours aussi ravissante, » lui fit Wanda qui avait toujours beaucoup idolâtré l'espionne.

« C'est ta robe que je jalouse, » répliqua la rousse en lui adressant un léger clin d'œil.

Puis, Wanda suivit Natasha dans le salon qui lui fit visiter les lieux, et Pietro resta dans le couloir avec Clint, chacun plongé dans son silence. Puis, un cri joyeux d'enfant se fit entendre en haut, ainsi que le rire de Bruce. Pietro jeta un coup d'œil vers l'escalier derrière l'archer et Clint le remarqua.

« J'ai réussi à les avoir pour Noël, » lui fit-il avec un petit sourire.

« C'est chouette. Avec toutes les galères que tu as eues ça n'a pas dû être simple. »

« Tu n'imagines même pas ! » s'exclama le plus âgé en soupirant longuement.

Puis Pietro laissa échapper un petit sourire.

« Je vais pouvoir apprendre d'autres _gros mots_ à Cooper… » ricana-t-il avec un regard timide à l'adresse de l'archer.

« T'as pas intérêt, gamin. Si tu avais vu la tête de Laura lorsqu'il a traité son camarade de classe d' _enflure_. »

Pietro ne put s'empêcher de rire malgré l'air grave de l'archer, et finit par se racler la gorge, regrettant soudain d'avoir ri. Cependant, Clint finit lui aussi par rire légèrement tout en secouant la tête face à la stupidité de la scène.

« Pardon, » reprit le plus jeune en se grattant nerveusement le crâne. « Ce jour-là, j'avais oublié que Cooper était dans la pièce. Mais Stark l'avait bien mérité ! »

« Donc aucun mot vulgaire aujourd'hui ni demain, c'est compris, » lui fit Clint en pointant Pietro du bout de son index. « Nathaniel commence à assimiler des mots. »

« Ouais, il serait bête si les premiers mots de Nath' soit _enculé_ , » rit Pietro avant de se faire vivement couper par un _chut_ de la part de Clint qui montrant d'un geste de la main l'escalier derrière lui.

Mortifié par les paroles qu'il avait dites tout fort sans prendre la peine de vérifier si les enfants étaient là ou non, Pietro plaqua une main contre sa bouche et Clint lui asséna une tape contre son crâne.

« Je vais devoir te refaire ton vocabulaire à toi aussi. Pas possible de connaître autant de vilains mots à ton âge ! » ironisa l'archer en croisant les bras.

« Je sais dire de belles choses aussi, » se défendit Pietro en mimant un air offensé.

« Et quoi donc ? » le défia Clint en haussant un sourcil.

Mais avant que Pietro ne puisse répondre, Natasha arriva dans le couloir, carton remplit de décoration entre ses mains.

« Au lieu de prendre racine ici, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour la décoration, » fit-elle en montrant le carton qu'elle portait. « Clint, tes patates t'attendent. »

Pietro ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et en un coup de vent, il débarrassa Natasha du carton pour le poser sur la table du salon avant même qu'elle ou Clint n'aient pu bouger.

« Ça va aller vite, ça je peux en être assuré, » sourit Natasha en fixant le Maximoff sortir des guirlandes du carton pour les contempler étrangement. «Je suis persuadé que leur dernier Noël remonte à loin. »

« Je le crains aussi, » répondit Clint sans lâcher des yeux le Maximoff.

Natasha fut contrainte de le tirer avec elle dans la cuisine pour qu'il reprenne sa tâche en cours qu'était l'épluchage de pomme de terre tandis qu'elle et Wanda préparait la Bûche de Noël avec ferveur tout en discutant des ragots. Mais ce qui les différenciait des autres femmes, c'était que leurs conversations déviaient parfois sur les missions et anecdotes quasi surnaturelles, ce qui fit sourire Clint.

Rhodes arriva quelques minutes après avec un sapin qu'il s'était promis d'aller couper. Les enfants se firent une joie de décorer le sapin aidé par Pietro. Wanda fut même surprise de la délicatesse avec laquelle Pietro parlait et s'amusait avec les enfants, ce qui était si différent de son caractère habituel.

Clint qui commençait à placer les assiettes sur la table décorée par Pietro et Bruce, s'immobilisa lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le sapin de noël. Pietro Maximoff portait Nathaniel dans les bras tandis que Lila leur expliquait comment placer l'étoile sur le sapin. En effet, le plus jeune des Barton maintenait entre ses petites mains une étoile dorée qu'il finit par lâcher sur la plus haute branche du sapin, aidé par Pietro, et Lila applaudit en tirant le bras de Bruce pour qu'il contemple leur œuvre.

Le cœur de Clint s'était réchauffé à cette vue. Pietro était comme un père attentif et sérieux, aidant ses enfants comme si c'était les siens. Et Bruce restait discret mais présent pour eux, ayant réussi à prendre confiance en lui.

L'équipe était soudée. Ils étaient une grande famille.

« J'y crois pas, nous sommes arrivés les derniers alors que j'avais le jet le plus rapide du monde ! »

Tony Stark venait de rentrer dans la maison, et Natasha rit à son encontre. Il avait même le nez rougit par le froid et grognait contre on ne sait quoi.

« C'est ton GPS, Tony, » lui dit Steve Rogers en se débarrassant de son écharpe, lui aussi amusé par les jérémiades du milliardaire.

« Mon GPS n'y est pour rien, Rogers ! Ce sont les satanées mises à jour des satellites ! Même pas foutus d'avoir répertorié la maison de notre espionne et monstre vert préférés. J'irai leur en toucher deux mots, moi ! »

« Au moins, on sait que Stark arrive, » ricana Clint en s'approchant du milliardaire qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Barton… Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'enlacer, » ricana le brun en avec un sourire narquois.

Une fois que les deux hommes eurent visité la belle maison de Natasha et Bruce, ceux-ci ne perdirent pas de temps, et montrèrent à l'espionne ce qu'ils avaient ramené pour la décoration extérieure pour ensuite se mettre à l'ouvrage. Tous avaient une tâche précise, et malgré l'arrivée maussade de Tony, tout se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Lorsque Pietro était en train de plier les serviettes comme Natasha lui avait indiqué, assis à la table du salon, Lila vint à sa rencontre avec une feuille entre les mains.

« Pietro, regarde, c'est ma photo de classe. Je vais te montrer à quoi elle ressemble la fille que je t'avais parlée tout à l'heure ! »

Pietro fut surpris par le rapprochement qui semblait s'opérer entre lui et la petite fille Barton. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas beaucoup vu, mais depuis son arrivée ici, Lila paraissait beaucoup l'apprécier. Celle-ci tira la chaise pour s'y asseoir et Pietro repoussa les assiettes pour qu'elle puisse poser sa photo.

Lila était un rayon de soleil et Pietro prenait plaisir à lui parler. Clint le voyait, et il en était heureux. Le sokovien aimait cette vie lumineuse loin de toute guerre et désespoir, il trouvait son aspiration ici.

« Il ferait un parfait beau-père. »

Clint s'étrangla presque avec sa salive et se retourna vers Natasha qui se tenait à ses côtés, observant le Maximoff au loin qui discutait vivement avec Lila.

« Tu vas un peu vite, » lui fit Clint en vérifiant que personne ne les écoutait.

« Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas. »

Clint ne répondit pas, restant à observer sa fille aux côtés de Pietro.

« Lorsque tu m'as annoncé votre divorce, je m'en étais douté, » reprit-elle en s'adossant contre le mur derrière elle. « Et je pensais haïr la personne que tu choisirais pour continuer ta vie, puisque j'adorais Laura. »

Clint lui lança un regard presque craintif, n'ayant jamais pensé que la jeune femme puisse faire ceci. Cependant, Natasha reprit en secouant la tête.

« J'avais tort. Car ce que je souhaite, c'est du bonheur pour toi et Laura. Elle semble l'avoir trouvée, elle. Et maintenant, c'est à ton tour. »

« C'est toi qui me sors des phrases à l'eau de rose maintenant, » se moqua Clint avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

Natasha haussa les épaules tout en tendant une petite feuille de papier à son meilleur ami.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour me faire une petite course. Le market est au bout de la rue, tu peux y être en cinq minutes à pied, » lui intima-t-elle tandis que Clint interceptait la liste de courses.

Clint hocha la tête en lisant rapidement de quoi avait besoin de la jeune femme, puis il plia le papier et le rangea dans la poche de son jean.

« Tu peux emmener qui je pense avec toi, » chuchota Natasha dans le creux de son oreille avant de quitter l'archer.

Lila racontait une anecdote d'elle et sa meilleure amie à Pietro lorsque Clint s'approcha d'eux, et le coureur leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tasha' a besoin qu'on aille faire quelques courses, » lui fit Clint en montrant d'un geste de la tête la direction qu'avait prise Natasha pour retourner dans la cuisine. « Va enfiler un manteau chaud. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Pietro mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la voix aigüe de la fille Barton s'éleva :

« Je peux venir avec vous ? En plus il neige ! »

Elle n'attendit pas une réponse de son père et sauta de sa chaise pour courir vers l'entrée de la maison et Clint rit en silence. Lui qui voulait passer un peu de temps seul avec Pietro, c'était raté.

« Elle a ton énergie, » fit l'archer tandis que Pietro se leva après avoir repositionné la verrerie.

« De quoi tu te plains, alors ? » plaisanta le coureur en lui souriant sournoisement.

Ce sourire. C'était le même qu'il lui avait assené lors de leur première rencontre. Jamais Clint ne l'oublierait. Il pouvait en être sûr.

Ainsi, Lila se vêtit de son manteau rose et ses gants blancs pour courir à l'extérieur. Pietro et Clint juste derrière elle, habillés eux aussi chaudement.

« Petite balade romantique ? » rit Tony qui était perché sur le toit avec une guirlande spéciale Stark. « C'est vrai que la neige et tout ça, ça apporte un certain charme ! »

Les deux hommes se stoppèrent et levèrent la tête vers la source de la voix. Steve était non loin du milliardaire à démêler les câbles des guirlandes avec un grand sérieux, comme s'il s'agissait d'une mission de haute importance.

« C'est sûr que c'est mieux qu'une escalade _romantique_ sur le toit glissant d'une maison enneigée, » répliqua Clint avec un sourire narquois.

« Quoi ? » lâcha Steve qui levait enfin ses yeux des guirlandes qu'ils maintenaient entre les mains.

« Oui, tu as très bien entendu, » fit Stark à l'adresse de Steve derrière lui. « Barton nous prend pour un couple gay. »

Et Tony lâcha un rire tandis que Steve semblait incrédule et gêné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« La tolérance chez Steve reste un certain mystère, » reprit Tony à l'adresse de Clint, feignant un air choqué.

« N'im-… N'importe quoi ! » s'exclama Steve en foudroyant Tony du regard, ce qui intensifia son rire.

Clint préféra alors laisser les deux hommes dans leurs délires personnels, et tira Pietro avec lui, celui-ci étant resté pensif durant leur échange, et entreprirent la route jusqu'au petit magasin.

Tout était calme. La neige tombait doucement et Lila courait au loin, dessinant des formes sur les voitures à l'aide de la glace compressée. Clint et Pietro marchaient côte à côte, le coureur, mains dans les poches, Clint, ne quittant pas des yeux sa fille.

A vrai dire, Pietro restait concentré sur les dires du milliardaire un peu plus tôt, l'homme qu'il avait traité d'enflure il y a quelques mois pour il ne savait plus quelle raison. Et Clint aussi semblait songeur.

Cependant, une boule de neige qui atterrit contre le torse de Clint brisa toutes ses pensées, et il vit sa fille partir en courant, son rire résonnant dans le petit quartier enneigé.

« Pietro, je me meurs, » simula Clint une main contre son cœur. « Venge-moi ! »

Pietro lâcha un rire clair et plongea ses mains nues dans la neige à ses pieds et Lila poussa un cri mi-joyeux mi-effrayé en partant encore plus loin.

Cependant, au lieu de courir après la petite fille, Pietro lança la boule de neige contre le crâne de Clint, l'eau gelée coulant dans son cou. L'archer lâcha un cri d'indignation tout en lançant un regard choqué vers Pietro.

« Lila était mon acolyte, » ricana Pietro en reculant de quelques pas.

« Maximoff, tu es juste mort. Tellement plus mort que lorsque tu t'es pris les balles d'Ultron. »

« C'est censé me faire peur ? »

Et Pietro utilisa sa super vitesse pour apparaître aux côtés de Lila au loin, son rire raisonnant lui aussi entre les maisons du quartier.

« Sam a raison. Tu triches avec ta vitesse ! » l'avertit Clint en plongeant ses mains gantés dans la neige, prêt à faire feu.

« Et alors, toi tu as l'avantage, papa ! » s'exclama Lila au loin avec une boule de neige entre ses mains. « Tu es celui qui vise le mieux ! »

La petite n'avait pas tort, mais avec la vitesse de Pietro, ça allait être une autre affaire. Ce n'était pas une flèche qu'il lançait là, mais des boules de neige bien plus lente. Et la bataille commença donc. Ce fut impitoyable. Clint lançait de petites boules sur sa fille qui elle, n'allait pas de main morte, tandis que Pietro aimait particulièrement viser la figure de Clint.

Ainsi, Clint s'immobilisa et ouvrit grands ses oreilles, attendant le passage du Maximoff. Ce fut rapide et bref. Pietro passa en coup de vent à côté de lui, prêt à lui asséner une boule de neige dans le cou, mais Clint fut plus rapide et leva ses deux mains armées de neige en hauteur afin de couper la course du plus jeune qui s'effondra dans la glace, sur le dos. La boule de neige entre les mains du tireur avait atterri contre son visage, et il en avait même avalé.

Fier de lui, Clint se mit à rire, préparant une seconde boule de neige tandis que Pietro se retournait difficilement sur le ventre pour se redresser.

« J'ai l'impression de m'être pris un mur glacé, » se plaignit le sokovien, une main contre son crâne pour remettre ses idées en place.

« A ton tour Lila ! » s'exclama son père en trouvant la petite cachée derrière un lampadaire.

« Pietro ! » s'écria Lila qui bougea pour se cacher derrière un petit muret de pierres.

Mais avant que Clint n'ait pu jeter un coup d'œil vers le sokovien qui logiquement, devait toujours se trouver au sol, une violente boule de neige bien compact vint s'écraser contre la partie droite de son visage. Sous le choc et la surprise, Clint tomba à la renverse, et s'écroula dans la neige gelée, son dos rencontrant le bout du trottoir douloureusement.

Pietro ricana tout en époussetant son manteau pour retirer la neige qui commençait à fondre, et Lila applaudit au loin. Cependant, Clint ne se relevait pas. Et Pietro s'inquiéta soudain.

« Vieillard ? T'es toujours avec nous ? »

Mais aucun son ne se faisait entendre de sa part, et il ne bougeait pas. Cette fois-ci, une petite alarme s'enclencha dans le cerveau du plus jeune qui s'approcha avec méfiance jusqu'à l'archer allongé au sol qui avait les yeux fermés et son anxiété grimpa d'un cran.

« Hey, Clint ? Youhou, ouvre les yeux ! » s'alarma le plus jeune en se laissant tomber à ses côtés pour le secouer.

Cependant, la chose qui suivit fut une vive douleur contre son dos qui rentra en contact avec le sol, et Clint Barton qui le plaquait sur le bitume, son avant-bras contre son cou. Ils venaient d'inverser leur position, et Clint paraissait hilare.

« C'est toi qui triches, » lâcha Pietro en tentant de s'extirper de la poigne de l'archer.

« Tu as vraiment cru qu'une boule de neige pouvait me tuer ? » ricana le plus âgé en plaquant les poignets de Pietro sur le côté, liés, afin de l'empêcher de bouger.

« Tu-… Une mauvaise chute. T'es plus si jeune je te fais dire ! »

Pietro sentait son cœur battre si fort suite à cette forte proximité, qu'il se demanda si Clint pouvait le percevoir. Leur visage n'était séparé que par quelques petits centimètres, Clint semblait s'être penché en avant durant leur échange. Pietro cessa de se débattre, et sentait la chaleur des mains couvertes du tireur contre ses poignets gelés, ainsi que son souffle contre son nez rougit de froid. Son regard était cristallin et magnifique.

* * *

 _C'est bientôt les vacances héhé_

 _Non voilà je dis ça car j'ai rien d'autre à dire_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, gros bisous :3_


	3. A notre grande famille !

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
 **A notre grande famille !**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Pietro sentait son cœur battre si fort suite à cette forte proximité, qu'il se demanda si Clint pouvait le percevoir. Leur visage n'était séparé que par quelques petits centimètres, Clint semblait s'être penché en avant durant leur échange. Pietro cessa de se débattre, et sentait la chaleur des mains couvertes du tireur contre ses poignets gelés, ainsi que son souffle contre son nez rougit de froid. Son regard était cristallin et magnifique._

« Papa, tu vas écraser Pietro ! » s'exclama Lila qui s'était approché d'eux.

Pietro sursauta si fort qu'il manqua de donner un vif coup de genou entre les jambes du tireur qui se trouvait sur lui. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin du drame. Clint quant à lui se retira rapidement, manquant de glisser dans la neige, tout en se raclant la gorge.

« Je crois que j'ai gagné, » fit Clint en attrapant sa fille dans ses bras. « J'ai un otage et l'autre est à terre. »

« J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! » s'exclama la petite en riant, tentant de s'extraire des bras de son père.

« Plus sérieusement, Tasha' va tous nous assassiner si on reviens trop tard, » reprit Clint en déposant sa fille au sol, pour ensuite tendre sa main vers Pietro.

« Je n'accepte pas laide de l'ennemi, » riposta Pietro en se levant par ses propres moyens.

Lorsque Pietro fut debout, Clint le poussa doucement sur le côté, lueur espiègle dans le creux de ses yeux.

« T'en fait pas, nous aurons l'occasion d'avoir un second round. »

« Je l'espère. Papi. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

De leur côté, Steve et Tony contemplaient leur chef-d'œuvre au pied de la maison, observant le toit, et les fenêtres où étaient accrochées de multiples guirlandes électriques et décorations.

« J'ai presque cru que tu allais ramener ta guirlande d'Iron Man, » fit Steve qui lui aussi semblait fier de leur travail.

« Non. Ça aurait trop fait _Avengers_. Pas très envie d'attirer l'attention ici. »

« Crois-moi, tu l'as très bien attiré en arrivant ici avec ta voiture hors prix et en apportant ces tonnes de guirlandes. »

« C'est juste de l'art. J'aime l'art. C'est pas tous les jours que nous fêtons Noël. N'est-ce pas la première fois que nous le fêtions tous ensemble ? En quatre ans ? Comment est-ce même possible ? »

Steve haussa les épaules, ne sachant plus trop où ils étaient rendus dans le temps. Puis, une question qui brûlait ses lèvres depuis un petit moment se fit entendre :

« Sérieusement, ils sont… En couple… ?

Tony se tourna vers le soldat, intrigué. Il est vrai qu'il semblait pensif durant tout ce temps.

« Quoi ? Ça te gêne ? » lui demanda le milliardaire en haussant un sourcil.

« Non ! Pas du tout, » répliqua Steve en secouant vivement la tête sous le regard dubitatif de Stark. « Mais… Mais Clint avait une femme. Je… Je ne savais pas qu'il était… _Homosexuel_. »

Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la candeur du petit Steve Rogers, et il tapota énergiquement son épaule carrée.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle, être bi', Rogers. Je pensais qu'on t'avait tout appris ! »

Pourtant, Steve le regardait d'un air sceptique, ne sachant pas si Tony se moquait de lui ou non. Tony capitula et soupira longuement :

« Je connais cet archer de malheur depuis bien plus longtemps que son ex elle-même. Je l'ai déjà vu sortir avec des femmes, ainsi que des hommes. Enfin, c'est plutôt son dossier qui me l'a dit. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. récupère toujours beaucoup de données douteuses assez personnelles… »

Mais avant que Tony ne se lance dans une longue tirade, à faire dormir Steve debout, le soldat le coupa net :

« J'avais pourtant toujours l'impression qu'ils se détestaient. Ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Oh crois-moi, Rogers. C'est quelque chose de bien plus profond. Et sans mauvais jeu de mots. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Clint, Pietro et Lila rencontrèrent la chaleur de la maison, ils se débarrassèrent des vêtements chauds qu'ils portaient.

« Montre-moi tes mains, » fit Clint à l'adresse de Lila qui les lui montra derechef.

Clint vérifia que celles-ci n'étaient pas gelées tout en les serrant dans les siennes, action qu'il avait toujours fait depuis la naissance de Cooper, et la petite courut ensuite dans la cuisine pour apportait le sac de course à Natasha.

« Et toi, montre-moi les tiennes, » demanda Clint à Pietro qui avait fini de se déchausser.

« Moi, ça va. Je ne suis pas un gosse. »

« T'es pire que ça, » répliqua l'archer en interceptant les mains de Pietro.

Et Clint fut surpris de la fraicheur de celle-ci. Elles semblaient gelées, comme prisonnières de la glace. Pietro quant à lui sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine face à la chaleur qu'apportaient les mains de Clint.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, » lâcha Clint qui se rappelait avoir vu Pietro porter la neige à mains nues. « Pire qu'un gosse. »

« J'ai vécu pire en Sokovie, crois-moi. »

« Tu n'es plus en Sokovie. »

Pietro ne répondit pas, et Clint approcha les mains du plus jeune vers son visage pour souffler doucement dessus afin de les réchauffer, tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Le sokovien déglutit difficilement, perdu à nouveau dans le regard et la chaleur du tireur. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux d'avoir les mains gelées.

Il aurait voulu embrasser les lèvres du tireur qui paraissaient si douces. Il aurait voulu sentir la chaleur de son corps partout contre le sien.

Cependant, l'arrivée inopinée de Steve et Wanda dans le couloir qui menait à l'entrée coupa à nouveau leur interaction, et Clint lâcha rapidement les mains du coureur qui retombait lentement sur terre. Steve paraissait gêné et coupable d'avoir brisé un instant de pure intimité, c'est ce que démontraient ses joues légèrement teintées de roses et ses doigts qui jouaient entre eux.

« Euh… On-… On-… » bafouilla le soldat apparemment mortifié, ce qui était rare venant de Steve.

« On aurait besoin des verres à pied que vous avez achetés, » glissa rapidement Wanda en lançant un regard désolé vers son frère derrière Clint, toujours adossé contre le mur proche de la porte d'entrée.

« Lila a tout apporté dans la cuisine, » répondit Clint en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

Steve ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, tandis que Wanda leur lança un petit sourire moqueur.

« Si vous voulez être sûr d'être tranquille, il y a des chambres en haut, » leur fit-elle l'air de rien en suivant par la suite le grand Captain America.

« Wanda… » grinça Pietro qui avait eu soudain bien chaud.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« A notre grande famille ! » s'exclama Tony en portant un toast lorsque de tout le monde fut à table.

Tous les verres trinquèrent ensemble, et la bande humeur ne s'estompa pas. De délicieux petits amuse-gueule et gâteaux apéritifs trônaient dans des assiettes rouges, et chacun disposait d'une verrine concoctée par Bruce lui-même.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant que les verres ne soient tous terminés, et que la nourriture présentée eut disparu. Natasha fit même goûter l'une des verrines à Nathaniel qui trouva ceci très bon.

« Comme m'avaient demandé Tony et Natasha, j'ai prévu quelques jeux pour ce Noël, » fit soudain Rhodes en se levant, apparemment fier de ce qu'il avait préparé.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas un concours de blagues ou nous avons déjà un perdant, » ricana gentiment Tony en lui lançant un regard emplit de malice made in Stark.

« Tu serais le suivant à perdre, Tony, » grinça l'homme à la peau noire en se retenant de lui lancer quelque chose à la figure.

Puis, Rhodes se racla la gorge et sortit un papier de sa veste impeccablement repassé et le déplia.

« Ce sont juste de petits jeux pour passer le temps ensemble, et désolé Tony, j'ai trouvé que le jeu de la bouteille était déplacé. »

Il y eut quelques ricanements.

« Aucun goût, » plaisanta le brun en secouant la tête, mimant l'exaspération.

« Donc, le premier jeu relativement connu. Mais je vais vous faire un topo rapidement, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de triche. »

Innocemment, Pietro ne compris pas très bien pourquoi Sam Wilson lui lançait un regard noir, tout en mimant un couteau qui tranchait sa carotide à l'aide de son doigt. D'accord, comme ça Pietro était fixé. Il trichait, et il allait se faire lapider par le Faucon.

« C'est très simple, » reprit Rhodes une fois que l'assemblée se fut calmée. « Il y aura deux rounds. Un round consiste à avoir tous les participants assis sur les chaises que je placerais derrière moi. A chaque partie, il y aura une chaise en moins. Le début d'une partie consiste à récupérer un objet que je demanderais d'aller chercher. Par exemple, une cuillère. Ou une chaussette. Qui ne vous appartient pas, par contre. »

« Et donc il faut être rapide, sinon j'imagine que l'un de nous n'aura pas sa chaise au retour, » fit Pietro en hochant lentement la tête.

« Justement, c'est bien que tu te manifestes, Maximoff, » fit Rhodes avec un petit sourire hypocrite, appuyé par le vif hochement de tête de la part de Sam. « Parce que tu n'auras pas le droit d'utiliser ton don. Ni même Wanda ou n'importe qui qui aurait des pouvoirs étranges. »

« Je vois un seul de tes filets bleutés, et cette salle devient la scène d'un crime, » lui assura Sam en faisant dangereusement tournoyer son couteau entre ses doigts.

Pietro Maximoff leva ses mains en signe de reddition, puis Rhodes continua :

« Il y a deux équipes, donc deux rounds. Evidemment, les autres qui seront encore attablés pourront aider les participants. »

« Je connais bien ce jeu, » fit Tony qui paraissait réfléchir. « Je me rappelle de cette femme qui avait retiré son soutien-gorge lors de la dernière manche ! Très jouissant. »

« C'est toi qui retireras ton caleçon, Stark, » l'avertit Natasha en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table.

Tony grimaça, et la douleur fit en sorte qu'il ne blagua pas plus loin. Clint quant à lui fut heureux de constater que Cooper et Lila semblaient plus absorbés par ce dont parlait Rhodes que des dires de Natasha et Tony.

« J'ai composé les équipes pour garder un certain équilibre. »

« Notre maison va devenir un champ de bataille, » rit doucement Natasha à l'adresse de Bruce qui semblait lui aussi amusé.

« Alors, je vais demander à Bruce, Sam, Pietro, Tony et Lila de bien vouloir se lever. »

Natasha et Clint se lancèrent un regard complice. Ils seront donc tous deux adversaires, comme au bon vieux temps. Lila quant à elle se leva rapidement pressée de pouvoir jouer.

« Ne prends pas trop l'habitude de perdre, » glissa Pietro à l'adresse de Sam lorsque les chaises se préparaient.

« T'es mort, mec. T'es mort. »

Une fois que tous furent assis, Rhodes se plaça face à eux, Wanda à ses côtés pour retirer une des chaises lorsqu'ils seront tous partit. Tony lança un regard entendu à Steve, comptant sur lui pour la suite des événements.

« Je vais vous demander de chercher… Une montre ! »

Sans même savoir où chercher, ils se levèrent et accoururent tous vers la table à manger, sous les rires et les cris, Sam regardant du coin des yeux si Pietro ne trichait pas. Cooper lança sa montre à sa sœur qui fut la première à se rasseoir, tout sourire.

« Steve ! Ta montre ! » s'exclama Tony en le secouant presque.

« Je ne l'ai pas prise ! » répondit Steve en montrant son poignet vierge de tout bracelet.

« Bordel, ça compte si je prends l'horloge ?! »

Clint siffla à l'adresse de Pietro qui soudoyait Natasha pour sa montre, étant la plus proche de lui, et lui lança la sienne que le sokovien récupéra avant de courir vers une chaise. La rousse prêta alors la sienne à Bruce.

Sam quant à lui retourna sur sa chaise avec l'un des paquets cadeaux qu'il avait récupérés sous le sapin.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu prends ce paquet ?! » s'exclama Tony toujours debout à tirer la manche de Steve, pointant du doigt le Faucon.

« C'est un cadeau de la part du Père-Noël Sam Wilson, » répondit Sam en levant le petit paquet à l'adresse du soldat. « Désolé Steve, c'était une montre que je t'ai offerte. Elle est dedans ! »

Clint explosa de rire et Pietro se tourna vers Sam assis à côté de lui.

« C'est ce que tu appelles ne pas tricher ? » lui fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Je suis d'accord avec Bolt 2.0 ! » renchérit Tony. « Il y a triche ! »

« Aucune règle ne stipule qu'il est interdit de faire ceci, » répliqua Rhodes.

« Car aucun idiot n'a eu la brillante idée de déjouer les règles de cette façon… » ricana Natasha.

« Il s'agit bien d'une montre, Sam me l'a montré, » glissa Wanda.

Puis, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tony qui avait manqué d'étrangler Steve toujours assis sur sa chaise.

« Nous avons donc un heureux perdant, » déclara donc Bruce Banner en applaudissant.

Tony se rassit sur sa propre chaise sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement tout en soupirant longuement.

Le second objet fut une chaussure noire. Clint fut le plus rapide, en lança une de ses baskets à Pietro – qui faillit se le recevoir en plein dans le nez- et la seconde à sa fille. Ce fut Sam qui perdit face à la lenteur –surement feinte- de Stark pour retirer ses chaussures noires cirées à la perfection.

« File-moi ta putain de chaussure, Stark ! » s'irritait Sam qui allait bientôt craquer.

« Laisse le vieil homme que je suis retirer ses chaussures dans la tranquillité, » lui avait assené Tony en tirant sur le lacet de sa chaussure avec une lenteur extrême, provoquant le Faucon du regard.

Le troisième objet fut des gants. Une paire de gants. Lila perdit cette manche car elle avait oublié que son père avait mis ses gants blancs à sécher dans la cuisine. Clint avait d'abord indiqué à Pietro d'aller fouiller dans son manteau pour récupérer ses gants.

Ils ne restaient donc plus que Bruce et Pietro sur leur chaise.

« Maximoff se fait mâcher le travail par Barton ! » fit Tony en levant la main prenant la pose d'un élève-modèle qui dénonçait des camarades de classe à un professeur.

« C'est ça, être une équipe, » lui répliqua Clint. « Jaloux parce que ton Steve n'a pas su te donner une montre ? »

« Steve me représentera au prochain round, soit en sûr, Barton, » grinça Tony en lui lançant un regard de défi.

Puis, Rhodes se racla la gorge et fit face à un Pietro grandement excité et un Bruce en pleine réflexion.

« Le dernier objet serra… Le bracelet rouge d'une femme ! »

La première chose que pensa amèrement Pietro, ce fut que ça sœur ne portait pas de bracelets rouges aujourd'hui. Seulement des noirs.

« Barton ! » s'exclama Pietro en lui lançant un regard paniqué, espérant qu'il ait une idée.

« Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que je porte ça sur moi ! » s'indigna l'archer.

Puis, sous les yeux de Pietro, Natasha Romanoff détacha son bracelet de perles rouges pour le tendre à Bruce qui savait pertinemment que la jeune femme portait ce bijou.

« C'est lui qui me l'a offert. Il ne pouvait que gagner, » leur fit Natasha en leur adressant un sourire narquois tandis que Bruce allait tranquillement se rasseoir.

« Banner était de mon côté ! » s'exclama Tony en se levant. « N'est-ce pas, entre scientifiques ! »

C'est ainsi que Bruce Banner gagna le premier round. Il y eut un lourd brouhaha de rire, de discussions vives et félicitations lorsque Natasha vint chuchoter quelques choses à l'oreille de son meilleur ami :

« Mon homme est plus fort que le tien. »

Clint rit doucement tout en poussant Natasha amicalement, puis ses yeux retombèrent sur Sam qui se plaignait de la fourberie de Stark pour le faire perdre, alors que Pietro riait de son malheur. Ce rire. Ce sourire. Bordel, Clint en était fou.

Puis, ce fut l'heure du repas. L'entrée était garnie et magnifiquement préparée et décorée.

« Tu me donneras l'adresse de ton traiteur, » fit Clint à l'adresse de Natasha avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Il me semble qu'il s'agit de l'adresse que ne trouvait pas Tony sur son GPS, » répondit malicieusement Natasha en jetant un coup d'œil vers le milliardaire qui grogna quelque chose en déposant son verre de vin.

Clint rit à ses dires, et Pietro le contempla, sa fourchette coincée entre ses lèvres, perdu dans ses pensées les plus profondes.

« Bon, êtes-vous prêt pour le second round ? » s'enthousiasma Rhodes en se frottant les mains une fois que tous eurent fini l'entrée.

« Quand tu veux ! » répondit Tony en plaquant sa serviette contre la table, apparemment déjà prêt tout en lançant un regard entendu à Steve.

L'ancien pilote se leva donc, et ressortit ses feuilles de papier.

« J'en appelle donc à Natasha, Wanda, Steve, Clint et Cooper. »

« T'as intérêt à m'aider, » l'avertit Clint en montrant du doigt Pietro.

« J'en sais trop rien. Y'a ma sœur aussi, » riposta le coureur en montrant d'un geste de la tête Wanda juste derrière Clint.

La jeune femme tapota doucement l'épaule de Clint qui vit soudain sa victoire s'envoler par la faute de ce petit rigolo qui allait surement soutenir sa sœur.

« Je te revaudrais ton aide, no souci, » lui fit Pietro en hochant lentement la tête malicieusement.

Ainsi, les cinq autres participants se placèrent sur les chaises prévues à cet escient, et attendirent les indications de Rhodes avec impatience. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps, et annonça :

« Le premier objet s'agit… D'un _lego_. »

Inutile de dire que tous se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre du salon, là où était placé un tapis pour enfants avec les jouets des Barton. Même Natasha réussi à tous les distancer avec sa robe. Bruce et Pietro éclatèrent de rire face à ce troupeau, et même le gloussement du petit Nathaniel dans sa chaise-haute se fit entendre.

Cependant, avant même d'atteindre la fenêtre, Steve marcha sur l'un des lego alors qu'il était en chaussettes – Tony lui avait demandé de retirer ses chaussures, comme ça, si Rhodes leur demandait d'en récupérer une, Tony en avait déjà à ses pieds, prêt à l'emploi-, et le blond trébucha alors en tentant d'éviter la table basse.

« Et nous venons de perdre notre bien-aimé Rogers, » annonça Tony tel un présentateur télévision en manquant de fracasser son crâne contre la table d'exaspération. « Un bel homme. Celui-ci a fait face à une chute vertigineuse provoquée par un lego meurtrier qui a surement dû lui couter la vie. »

« Quelle équipe vous faites tous les deux, » se moqua Bruce à l'adresse de Tony.

« Pas de commentaire. C'est un leurre pour l'ennemi, » répondit derechef le milliardaire.

De ce fait, tous purent se rasseoir avec un morceau de lego de couleur entre les mains, sauf Steve qui était allongé sur le dos entre le canapé et la table basse, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

« Merci Steve, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! » s'exclama Tony à son encontre.

Pour toute réponse, Steve hissa son bras et dévoila un pouce levé, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

Le second objet fut tout autant de guerre. Rhodes demanda une ceinture, et Clint sauta presque sur Pietro qui faillit avoir une attaque.

« Retire ta ceinture ! » lui fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Comment savait-il que Pietro avait une ceinture aujourd'hui ? Mystère. Mais ce qui fit rougir Pietro jusqu'aux oreilles, ce fut les dires de Clint qui dans un autre contexte aurait tout aussi pu concorder. Ce fut presque Clint qui arracha la ceinture de Pietro, prétextant que celui-ci était trop lent. L'excuse de Pietro était qu'il tentait de ne pas utiliser son pouvoir donc il était plus lent qu'un humain normal, ce que Clint ne crut absolument pas.

Non, il fut sûr d'une chose. Pietro Maximoff était pour Wanda, sa sœur jumelle.

Celle-ci récupéra d'ailleurs la ceinture de Steve qui la lui donna avec plaisir, et Natasha prit celle de Bruce. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se retourna prête à se précipiter vers la chaise, elle vit que Cooper n'avait pas trouvé l'objet en question, et donc, par bonté de cœur, elle le lui donna en cachette. Cependant, Clint le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire de remerciement.

Le troisième objet fut un bonnet. Wanda fut la première à récupérer celui que Natasha lui lançait, et Pietro ne perdit pas une seconde pour prendre le bonnet fétiche de Spider-Man que portait Nathaniel.

« C'est pour que papa gagne, » lui fit Pietro tandis que le petit fixait avec surprise le coureur.

Clint récupéra ainsi le bonnet de son fils, et devança Cooper de quelques secondes.

« Si je gagne, je représente la famille, » lui assura Clint en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils plus âgé.

« T'as intérêt, » lui fit Cooper en lui tirant la langue.

Wanda et Clint furent donc les derniers assis sur une chaise, et la jeune femme lui lança un sourire sournois.

« Est-ce que mon frère va te sauver cette fois-ci ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Je n'aime pas cette phrase qui sonne étrangement comme une question rhétorique à mes oreilles. »

Puis, Rhodes se plaça devant eux, observant avec attention les deux derniers participants, faisant monter la tension dans la pièce.

« Le dernier objet sera… Un téléphone portable ! »

Tout se passa très rapidement. Les deux adversaires se levèrent, manquant de renverser la chaise derrière eux. Avant même que Tony ne puisse récupérer son portable posé près de son verre de vin, Pietro récupéra le sien et le lança en direction de sa sœur qui courait vers la table.

La jeune femme leva son bras, prêt à intercepter l'objet envoyé par son frère, mais elle ne le rattrapa pourtant pas. Ce fut Clint qui s'était placé juste devant elle pour saisir le portable en vol, sous le regard médusé de Pietro Maximoff ici présent.

* * *

 _Voilà un noël bien épic !_

 _J'adore écrire sur cette petite famille :3_

 _Bonne semaine à tous en espérant que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre !_

 _Plus d'amour dans le prochaine chapitre, bisous !_


	4. Le plus beau jour de sa vie

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Le plus beau jour de sa vie**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _La jeune femme leva son bras, prêt à intercepter l'objet envoyé par son frère, mais elle ne le rattrapa pourtant pas. Ce fut Clint qui s'était placé juste devant elle pour saisir le portable en vol, sous le regard médusé de Pietro Maximoff ici présent._

Une fois sur sa chaise, Clint provoqua Wanda et Pietro en leur présentant le portable du coureur qu'il faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts.

« T'es juste… Infâme ! » ricana Tony en secouant la tête.

« Merci Pietro, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, » fit Clint avec un sourire narquois à son adresse.

« C'était pour Wanda, Gawkeye ! » s'exclama Pietro qui était toujours sous le choc.

Oui, Clint avait une très bonne vue, et des reflexes rapides. Ce n'était pas un espion et un archer pour rien. Wanda quant à elle admit sa défaite tout en serrant la main de Clint.

« La prochaine fois, je te mets la pâtée, » fit-elle tout bas pour effrayer le tireur.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je crois que je me serais enfui en courant, » ricana-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules tout en tapotant son crâne de manière affectif.

Les jeux de Rhodes furent tous appréciés durant le repas. Rien de tel qu'un petit jeu de mime pendant le plat principal pour obtenir des fous rires intenables, surtout quand Clint Barton devait mimer une baignoire.

« T'as ouvert un dico et t'as pris des mots au hasard ou quoi ? » avait demandé Clint à Rhodes qui semblait bien en rire.

« C'est un secret, » lui avait-il répondu simplement.

Le repas fut succulent. Natasha et Bruce avaient fait un boulot excellent, et même les enfants se régalèrent. Mais lorsque vint le désert, Nathaniel commençait à piquer du nez dans son assiette vide. Clint intercepta donc son petit cœur et les Avengers saluèrent de la main le bébé qui commençait déjà à se rendormir dans les bras de son père.

« Le lit est déjà prêt, » lui fit Natasha qui avait tout prévu. « Dans la chambre la plus proche de l'escalier. »

Pietro suivit Clint du regard, mais l'archer se tourna vers lui, faisant signe de le suivre.

« Le temps qu'ils servent le dessert, vient m'aider un peu. »

Le sokovien ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se leva derechef tandis que Natasha coupait la bûche de noël, sourire taquin sur le coin de ses lèvres. Lorsque les deux hommes eurent quitté la pièce pour se diriger vers les escaliers, un lourd silence prit place et tous se lancèrent des regards entendus. Tous, sauf Sam Wilson.

« Pourquoi vous vous regardez tous comme ça ? J'ai loupé un épisode ? » demanda-t-il visiblement perdu.

« Quoi ? T'es pas allé plus loin que le générique ou quoi ? » s'exaspéra Tony Stark en tendant son assiette pour recevoir une part généreuse du gâteau.

Mais personne n'éclaira la lanterne de Sam Wilson qui resta donc dans le néant total.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Clint ouvrit la porte de la chambre à l'aide de son épaule et Pietro alluma la lumière derrière lui. Il y avait un lit double, une armoire, un matelas au sol avec une couette, surement pour les enfants, un miroir dans le coin de la pièce et un lit pour bébé devant la fenêtre. La neige tombait doucement derrière celle-ci, éclairée par le lampadaire extérieur.

« Tiens, tu peux le prendre, je vais sortir son pyjama, » lui demanda Clint à voix basse.

Pietro s'exécuta, prenant délicatement le petit bébé dans ses bras, celui-ci s'étant endormi, sa tête se déposa contre le torse du sokovien. Cette petite chose paraissait si fragile qu'il avait toujours peur de la briser. Clint qui ouvrant son sac se rendit compte que Pietro était tendu.

« J'ai vu comment tu le portais lorsqu'il a accroché lui-même l'étoile dans le sapin, » murmura Clint en sortant un pyjama et une couche propre. « Je te fais entièrement confiance. »

« Tu ne devrais pas… » lui répondit Pietro d'une voix éteinte en berçant doucement Nathaniel, sa main à l'arrière de son crâne.

Clint déplia une couverture sur le lit double et déposa quelques produits à côté pour ensuite se retourner vers Pietro.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es pourtant pas du genre à te rabaisser. »

« C'est ça, dit que je suis vantard. »

« Un vrai baratineur, oui, » rit Clint en récupérant doucement Nathaniel des bras de Pietro pour le déposer contre la serviette afin de changer sa couche.

Pietro resta silencieux, à observer Clint Barton dans le rôle de père. Il était si loin de l'Avenger assassin armé d'un arc dont la flèche ne ratait jamais sa cible.

« En Sokovie, j'ai tenté de m'occuper d'un bébé un peu plus jeune que nous avons trouvé Wanda et moi… Loin de nous l'envie de l'apporter dans un de ces putains d'orphelinat qui nous traitait comme de la merde. »

Malgré son action, Clint écoutait d'une oreille attentive les dires du coureur juste derrière lui. Il ne le corrigea même pas sur son langage. Rares étaient les fois où Pietro Maximoff se confiait, même par texto.

« Un jour, la police nous a débusqué, moi, ma sœur et quelques potes des rues… J'ai donc couru dans le froid avec le bébé contre ma poitrine pour le protéger des tirs ennemis. »

Une fois Nathaniel dans son petit pyjama, Clint se leva en le prenant dans ses bras, et fit face à Pietro, attendant la suite de son histoire.

« Je n'avais pas encore maîtrisé cette vitesse, » continua Pietro en regardant ailleurs. « Je n'avais pas imaginé que cette vitesse et le froid aurait pu être si fatal pour lui. »

Clint plissa les yeux, comprenant soudain d'où devait venir la certaine méfiance de Pietro face aux enfants la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Nathaniel âgé d'à peine trois mois.

« Ce petit bout d'humain est mort dans mes bras… » finit par dire Pietro faiblement en baissant la tête.

Pourtant, Pietro sentit la main de Clint se poser contre son épaule, et il leva les yeux pour croiser son regard clair brillant par la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet. L'archer paraissait indifférent face aux dires troublant du sokovien, et donna Nathaniel endormi à Pietro qui s'empressa de le serrer fort pour ne pas le faire tomber.

« Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne maitrisais pas encore ton pouvoir, » répondit Clint à voix basse. « Et rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu n'es plus en Sokovie. »

Pietro déglutit, sentant le corps chaud de Nathaniel contre lui. C'était une partie de la vie de Clint qu'il maintenait dans ses bras et il lui faisait confiance malgré l'histoire qu'il lui avait racontée.

« Allez, rachète-toi, et mets le dans le berceau, » lui intima Clint en montrant d'un geste de la main le lit près de la fenêtre.

Un petit sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Pietro qui hocha lentement la tête pour ensuite déposer un baiser contre le front du tout petit. Puis, avec délicatesse, comme s'il s'agissait de la prunelle de ses yeux, le sokovien déposa l'enfant dans le lit au milieu des peluches qu'avait entassées Clint autour de la couette.

« J'ai confiance en toi, Pietro. Et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, crois-moi. »

Pietro, bras contre les barreaux du lit, tourna la tête vers l'archer.

« Pourquoi tu as autant confiance en moi ? »

« Pour un type qui a sacrifié sa vie pour celle d'un autre, tu as une très faible estime de toi. »

« Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai dû faire étant jeune. »

« Et alors ? Ce que je sais, c'est que tu as donné ta vie pour la mienne. C'est bien assez. »

Pietro resta interdit, troublé par les dires du plus âgé qui le frappèrent en plein cœur. Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse répondre aux paroles encourageantes de l'archer, Clint se dirigea vers la porte.

« Allons manger le dessert, » fit-il en ouvrant la porte pour ensuite éteindre la lumière. « Avant que Stark ne commence à faire des blagues salaces sur nous. Surtout devant mes gosses. »

A cette vision, Pietro ne put s'empêcher de rire, et il suivit Clint à l'extérieur de la pièce, laissant le petit Nathaniel Pietro Barton dormir dans son lit, près de la neige qui tombait en silence.

Une fois en bas, ils remarquèrent que leurs assiettes étaient déjà servies et que Rhodes racontait encore l'une de ses blagues aux fonds étranges qui faisait pourtant toujours rire Thor. Qui n'était pourtant pas là. Tony leur avait dit qu'il avait des problèmes plus urgents à Asgard.

« Cette bûche… » s'extasia Tony pourtant difficile à impressionner. « Ce n'est pas permis d'être aussi bon. »

En effet, Pietro engloutit presque sa part et reçu même un coup de pied de la part de sa sœur assise en face de lui face à la rapidité avec laquelle il avait mangé sa bûche. Puis, une fois que tous eurent à peut près terminer le dessert, Natasha Romanoff tapota son verre de vin à l'aide de sa cuillère afin d'avoir l'attention sur elle.

Clint, qui était le seul à encore manger, referma lentement sa bouche, sa cuillère garnie de la part du gâteau toujours devant ses lèvres. Le regard que leur offrait l'espionne était nouveau. La jeune femme glissa sa main contre celle de Bruce et se racla la gorge, leur dévoilant un petit sourire mi-joueur, mi-timide. _Timide_ ?

« Moi et Bruce, nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer, » fit-elle son regard s'attardant longuement sur l'archer apparemment figé, sa culière toujours levée.

Qu'allait-il leur annoncer ? Clint n'avait remarqué aucune bague de fiançailles au doigt de sa meilleure amie.

« Nous allons être parents. »

Le souffle de Clint se coupa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Oui, ça c'était une surprise. Autour de la jeune femme, il y eut un éclatement de joie et de félicitations, si bien qu'ils ne surent plus où en donner de la tête. Tony se jeta littéralement sur le couple toujours assis pour leur demander de répéter tandis que Clint lâcha presque sa cuillère.

Il était bien le seul à savoir pertinemment que Natasha Romanoff ne pouvait pas enfanter, et ça, il le savait depuis un petit moment déjà, ce qui l'avait toujours attristé. Clint se leva ainsi, oubliant le brouhaha autour de lui pour contourner la table et arriver face à Natasha qui s'était levé pour enlacer Wanda et Steve.

« Comment-… ? Est-ce vrai ? » murmura Clint visiblement perdu, le cœur rapide.

« Oui, je suis enceinte, » lui répondit Natasha joyeusement.

Clint ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et il attrapa Natasha pour l'étreindre longuement et fort. Il ignora les dires de Tony.

« Il demande _comment_ … ? Il a pourtant eu trois enfants ! » ricana Tony en donnant un coup de coude amical à Steve à côté de lui. « Ah ! A moins que ses gosses ne soient arrivés dans une fleur. Ou par des cigognes. »

« Tu vas freiner l'alcool, Tony, » l'avertit le blond en voyant le milliardaire hilare.

Natasha répondit à l'étreinte de l'archer, et elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« La technologie de Docteur Cho est sans pareille. »

Ainsi, l'asiatique avait réussi à guérir Natasha de sa malédiction grâce à sa machine presque magique que Clint avait lui aussi utilisé un peu avant l'arrivée d'Ultron. Celle-ci faisait de réels miracles.

Pietro regardait les deux amis enlacer d'un air songeur. Un petit sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres, et Wanda le remarqua. Cette atmosphère de joie était tonifiante. Pietro avait envie d'aller loin maintenant. Il avait trouvé sa famille recomposée chez les Avengers. C'était ça le fin de mot de l'histoire.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il était tard le soir. Les enfants étaient couchés depuis peu dans la chambre de Clint, tandis que Steve, Tony, Bruce et Rhodey jouaient à un vieux jeu de cartes que leur avait appris le blond. Ils étaient tous les quatre attablés dans le salon, la table étant maintenant nettoyée, tandis que les cadeaux étaient tous aux pieds du sapin pour le lendemain.

Assis sur le canapé du salon, derrière les hommes jouant aux cartes, s'éclaffant face aux âneries de Tony durant le jeu, étaient assis Wanda, Natasha et Clint, Sam à leurs pieds, et Pietro à un mètre de la télévision. Les trois hommes jouaient à un jeu vidéo de course qu'avait ramené Tony en avant-première. Les deux femmes quant à elles, regardaient les garçons jouer tout en discutant.

« La manette ne suit pas ma vitesse. C'est trop lent, » maugréa Pietro qui louchait presque sur l'écran.

« T'es sûr que tu es assez près de la télévision ? » lui demanda sa jeune sœur en lui lançant un oreiller derrière son crâne.

Pietro grogna mais ne rétorqua pas, trop concentré sur la course.

« Comme ça, pas de triche ! » s'émerveilla Sam qui avait ses avant-bras contre la table basse, serrant fort la manette entre ses doigts.

« Clint fait peur, » remarqua Natasha en observant son meilleur ami on ne peut plus sérieux fixer l'écran.

« Il ne décroche pas un mot, » renchérit Wanda amusée par l'attitude bien convergente entre les trois joueurs.

« Si je suis une pipelette comme Pietro, je ne suis plus sur la course, » rétorqua Clint en tournant sa manette en même temps que le mouvement de la voiture. « Voilà pourquoi il perd sans arrêt. »

« Je t'entends, Barton, » l'avertit Pietro sans se retourner. « Je t'attends à la sortie ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent de leurs idioties, et Natasha finit par se pencher vers Clint toujours extrêmement concentré.

« Si c'est un garçon, crois-tu que je devrais l'appeler Clinton ? Ou peut-être Pietro, » le taquina-t-elle en le poussant doucement.

« Si c'est un moyen pour me déconcentrer, tu es sur la bonne voie. »

« J'aime Pietro. Ça lui irait drôlement bien, j'en suis sûr ! » s'exclama le sokovien enjoué à cette idée.

« Trois Pietro, ça va faire beaucoup trop… » répliqua Clint en fronçant les sourcils, apercevant Sam et Pietro devant lui dans la course.

Il n'était plus très loin, il pouvait les dépasser et leur montrer qu'il n'était pas si nul aux jeux vidéo. Il avait déjà joué à Mario Kart, c'était déjà un très bon entrainement !

« T'as raison, j'aimerais rester unique, » plaisanta Pietro qui se détacha rapidement de la conversation.

Lui et Sam se collaient sur la route, et la ligne d'arrivée n'était pas loin. Pour une fois que Pietro avait dépassé l'archer, c'était un exploit. Mais ce qui serait encore mieux, c'est de gagner contre Sam Wilson et lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Bon, Pietro avait une excuse. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'il jouait à des jeux vidéo, car jamais l'occasion ne s'était présentée à lui, surtout en Sokovie.

« Hum, hum… » fit soudain Steve qui se racla la gorge, debout prêt du canapé tandis que derrière, Rhodes distribuait les cartes. « Clint… Pietro. J'aimerais vous dire quelque chose. »

Steve Rogers alias Captain America semblait bien anxieux et Natasha pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, intriguée. Qu'avait-il de si important à dire à Clint et Pietro ? L'archer quant à lui, quitta des yeux l'écran pour regarder le soldat, abandonnant la course, n'ayant plus le temps de rattraper les deux autres furies.

« Ouais, je t'écoute, » fit Clint en reposant la manette contre la table basse.

« Voilà, en fait, je voulais vous féliciter, » reprit Steve en se grattant nerveusement la nuque sous le regard intrigué de Natasha et Clint. « Contrairement à ce que peut dire Stark, je suis… Tolérant. Mon temps est loin maintenant. Et je suis heureux pour vous deux. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Clint qui ne comprit pas où voulait en venir le soldat.

« Eh bien… Je suis heureux pour votre couple, » déclara Steve d'une voix plus forte pour montrer que ça ne le perturbait en rien.

Cette fois-ci, la manette dérapa des mains de Pietro qui tourna derechef la tête vers le blond, totalement ahuri, ce qui permit à Sam de le dépasser et franchir la ligne d'arrivée.

« Et j'ai encore gagné ! » s'écria Sam en reposant violemment sa manette contre la table basse, fier de son jeu.

Mais il n'y eut aucune réaction puisque Clint et Pietro fixaient avec stupéfaction Steve debout face à eux. Natasha pouffa de rire et Wanda se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire face au Captain.

« On est pas en couple, Steve, » fit pourtant Clint en fronçant les sourcils. « Qui t'a dit ça ? »

Tony toujours attablé derrière lui avait tendu l'oreille et était hilare dans son coin tandis que Pietro restait silencieux, le rouge aux joues.

« Attendez… Vous êtes en couple ? » lâcha Sam qui déchiffra enfin les dires de Steve, comprenant alors d'où venait la soudaine perte de maîtrise de Pietro face au véhicule durant la course ce qui lui avait valu la victoire.

« Pas-… Pas du tout, » fit Pietro en jouant nerveusement avec le câble de la manette entre ses doigts.

« Mais… Stark m'a dit… » commença Steve en reculant d'un pas. « Et puis, tous vos regards là… Je ne comprends plus rien là. Sérieusement. »

Cette fois-ci s'en fut trop pour Tony Stark qui explosa de rire littéralement, frappant la table de son poing avec ferveur. Il avait déjà un petit coup dans le nez, mais son rire incontrôlable à la limite de l'hystérie prouva à Natasha qu'il était peut-être bien bourré. Steve quant à lui, ne savait plus où se mettre, et Wanda fut la première à tranquilliser le soldat en s'approchant de lui pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille :

« Ce sera bientôt officiel, crois-moi. »

Et Wanda partit dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau à force d'avoir trop ri. Pietro quant à lui restait à fixer nerveusement l'écran, ignorant le regard de Sam rivé vers lui. Enfin le Faucon vit plus clair dans le petit jeu étrange de Clint et Pietro.

« En fait c'était pas ta copine qui te faisait rire. Mais ton _copain_. »

Oh oui, Sam allait se faire une joie de charrier le petit Maximoff, lui et sa grande gueule qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

« J'ai pas de copain, Wilson, » se renfrogna Pietro en balançant le coussin de Wanda contre lui afin de le faire taire.

Mais c'était un peu trop tard, et finalement, Clint fut amusé par l'attitude timide de Pietro face aux dires de Steve.

« Alors tu es gay ? » renchérit Sam en s'approchant de Pietro toujours assis sur le tapis pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. « C'est pour ça que tu louchais jamais sur le décolleté de ma meuf ! »

Pietro tenta de le repousser en grognant quelque chose, étouffé par la proximité du Faucon qui se mit à gratter vivement son crâne à l'aide de son poing.

« De toute manière, si tu l'avais reluqué, je t'aurais foutu mon poing dans ta gueule ! » ricana Sam avant de se faire éjecter par Pietro qui utilisa son pouvoir pour courir jusque derrière le canapé.

« Tu me touches encore, t'es mort, » le prévint Pietro en replaçant rapidement les mèches folles de ses cheveux maintenant ébouriffé.

Natasha lança un regard amusé vers Clint qui s'était retourné pour observer Pietro maintenant juste derrière lui, sourire doux gravé sur les lèvres.

« Steve, prend pas cet air mortifié ! » lui fit Tony en cachant la partie inférieure de son visage avec ses cartes à joué pour dissimuler son sourire niais. « D'ici deux jours on les verra s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans les endroits les plus sombres du Q.G. »

Cependant, Tony Stark alias Iron Man regretta amèrement ses paroles lorsque le contenu de son verre d'eau atterrit dans sa figure, signé Pietro Maximoff et sa vitesse. Le sokovien se replaça alors en un coup de vent juste derrière le canapé, bras croisés, regard noir rivé vers Tony qui avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

« C'est à ce moment-là que tu le traites d'enflure… » glissa Steve à qui commençait à reprendre des couleurs à l'adresse du coureur.

« Langage ! » s'exclamèrent Natasha, Sam et Clint d'une même voix.

« Pitié, pas ça… » se lamenta Steve en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui.

Et puis, les rires reprirent, Pietro finissant par oublier les dires de Tony. Certes, il rêvait d'avoir Clint Barton pour petit ami, mais il refusait que Stark vienne se mêler de sa vie comme ceci.

« Si vous venez un peu voir notre œuvre à Steve et moi ! » s'exclama enfin Tony en se levant brutalement de sa chaise, ce qui fit sursauter ses camarades de jeu.

Et c'est ainsi que les Avengers s'emmitouflèrent dans de chauds manteaux et se protégèrent derrière une écharpe pour sortir de la maison, sous la neige blanche, et contempler la maison Banner-Romanoff.

« Nous somme à Las Vegas, » ne put s'empêcher de souffler Natasha en fixant sa propre maison du trottoir opposé.

« Un Las Vegas miniature, je suis d'accord, » sourit Tony en tapotant vivement l'épaule de Steve, apparemment fier de son œuvre.

Steve lâcha un rire léger et hocha lentement la tête.

Le toit brillaient de mille feux, d'étoiles et autres formes quelconques, tous de couleurs bleutées ou argentées. Des guirlandes pendaient par-dessus les fenêtres ainsi qu'au-dessus du perron, et brillait vivement, mimant des stalactites.

« Il y a eu un long combat sur le choix de la couleur, » glissa Tony à l'adresse de Natasha qui restait estomaquée par tant de brillance. « Mais Steve l'a remporté. D'où la couleur. »

« Ça n'a pas été un combat facile, » ricana Steve en poussant légèrement le milliardaire qui continuait de l'embêter par tous les moyens possibles, ayant un peu trop bu. « Mais je trouve le bleu plus doux que le rouge. »

« On a convenu que l'année prochaine, c'était rouge, hein, j'ai pas oublié ! » répliqua Tony en lançant une boule de neige récupérée sur la voiture de Bruce contre Steve.

Tony regretta à nouveau ses paroles lorsqu'il se trouva allongé dans la neige aux pieds de Steve sous les rires incontrôlables des Avengers.

Seuls Clint et Pietro étaient un peu à l'écart, derrière cette bande d'enfants. Ils observaient le chef-d'œuvre Stark-Rogers en silence, qui eut l'effet d'un feu d'artifice pour eux.

Cette fois-ci, Clint Barton n'avait pas de gants, et il approcha doucement sa main de celle de Pietro qui fixait toujours la maison avec émerveillement. Le coureur ne sursauta pas lorsque le pouce de Clint rencontra sa paume, et un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage lorsque leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent ensemble.

Pour Pietro, ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie. Sa sœur n'était pas en danger de mort. Lui était serein et apaisé. Rien ne venait barrer leur route, et il était avec les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, si on écartait cette enflure de Stark comme il disait toujours si bien et cet idiot de Sam. Quoi que… Ça rajoutait du piment à sa vie.

* * *

 _Bonne vacances à tous !_

 _En espérant que vous aimez toujours autant._

 _Merci pour tous vos retours sur le chapitre 3, je vous aime :3_

 _Je pense publier l'avant dernier chapitre jeudi !_

 _Gros bisous_


	5. Mon copain c'est le plus sexy

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 5  
 **Mon copain c'est le plus sexy**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Pour Pietro, ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie. Sa sœur n'était pas en danger de mort. Lui était serein et apaisé. Rien ne venait barrer leur route, et il était avec les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, si on écartait cette enflure de Stark comme il disait toujours si bien et cet idiot de Sam. Quoi que… Ça rajoutait du piment à sa vie._

« Allez les garçons, on rentre ! J'ai pas envie de vous voir devenir des bonhommes de neige, un si beau couple comme vous ! » ricana Wanda au loin en leur faisant signe.

Pietro lâcha Clint pour plonger ses mains nues dans la neige et lancer une boule dans la direction de Wanda qui se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison en poussant un cri joyeux.

Oui, cette journée était merveilleuse. Loin de tous ces conflits. Loin des Avengers. Car non, ils n'étaient pas des Avengers à ce jour. Ils étaient une bande de copains. Ou plutôt, une grande famille.

Puis, vint rapidement l'heure où tous commencèrent à piquer du nez. Tony avait littéralement le visage écrasé contre la table du salon, ronflant bruyamment. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas lâché comme ça, et Steve sourit doucement à cette vue. Ils durent se mettre à trois pour faire grimper l'escalier à Stark qui s'effondra sur son lit sans demander son reste.

Sam et Rhodes s'endormirent rapidement dans le canapé qu'avaient ouvert Natasha et Bruce pour eux, sans faire de crises sur qui dormait avec qui. Ils étaient trop exténués. Steve accepta de dormir avec Stark, car c'était le seul qui avait le sommeil le plus lourd pour supporter les ronflements de Tony, étant habitué après tout le temps qu'il passait à la Tour Stark.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent les escaliers, Wanda lança un petit sourire sournois à son frère avant qu'elle ne suive Natasha dans sa chambre, là où elle avait un matelas gonflable. Et Pietro compris trop tard pourquoi elle souriait comme ça.

« Bon, il reste une place dans le fauteuil qu'on peut ouvrir en bas, ou… Dans la chambre de Clint. Le lit double, » fit Bruce Banner à voix basse alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois dans le couloir.

Pietro sentit son cœur battre plus vite et ses joues chauffer. Loin de lui l'envie d'aller rejoindre Sam Wilson. Plutôt crever. Bruce quant à lui paraissait un peu anxieux face à la future attitude de Pietro qui semblait être susceptible sur ce point. Quoi qu'on l'avait cherché tout à l'heure.

« Te prends pas la tête avec le fauteuil, Bruce, » lui assura Clint en haussant les épaules. « Y'a de la place dans ma chambre, alors autant qu'il l'utilise. »

« Qui te dit que je souhaite venir dormir dans ton lit ? » railla Pietro, plutôt sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'autre chose.

« Ah oui, pardon. Il y a les gosses. Ça nous empêche donc de faire quelques galipettes au lit. Au temps pour moi ! Il n'y a donc aucune raison pour laquelle tu viennes me rejoindre. »

Pietro faillit s'étrangler face aux paroles de l'archer qui se mit à rire en voyant le visage soudain rouge du coureur. Bruce lui aussi finit par rire, plus d'exaspération qu'autre chose, mais il rit. Ils avaient trop bu tous les deux ou quoi ?

« Fais pas cette tête Maximoff, où je vais vraiment mourir de rire ! » s'éclaffa Clint en tapotant énergiquement l'épaule de Pietro.

OK, Pietro fut formel. Clint avait peut-être un peu abusé de l'alcool en ce temps de fête.

« Je vous laisse donc entre _vous_ , » fit Bruce en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. « Je vous demande juste d'être discret. »

Puis, il s'éclipsa rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre avant que Pietro ne puisse répliquer tandis que Clint ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, son léger rire se faisant entendre dans tout le couloir. Le sokovien tenta donc d'ignorer le sous-entendu de Bruce Banner, et suivit alors Clint dans la chambre qui était seulement éclairée par la lumière des lampadaires extérieurs qui se reflétait dans la neige blanche.

Clint retira son polo sans prendre de gant et chercha frénétiquement dans son sac pour y ressortir un vieux jogging et un t-shirt blanc. Pietro le regarda, immobile au milieu de la pièce. La peau de l'archer était éclairée par la lumière extérieure et cette lueur rendant presque Clint comme un être divin. Lorsqu'il retira son pantalon, Pietro détourna les yeux, et déboutonna rapidement sa chemise pour lui aussi s'apprêter à se mettre au lit.

Clint fut le premier à se laisser tomber sur le matelas, exténué, poussant un long soupir. Les enfants quant à eux semblaient dormir à poings fermés malgré l'excitation des cadeaux et de la fête.

Ainsi donc, Pietro allait dormir dans le même lit que Clint Barton, alias Hawkeye. Son cœur se mit à battre fort contre sa poitrine, mais finalement, il ne réfléchit pas longtemps, car comme tout le monde, il était mort de fatigue. Surtout qu'il en avait passé des soirées à veiller tard pour discuter avec Clint. Pourtant, dorénavant, Pietro allait partager son sommeil avec son béguin.

Les mains tremblantes, il retira doucement les draps pour s'y engouffrer avec le plus de précaution possible, car la respiration calme de Clint semblait signifier qu'il s'était endormi sur le coup. Pas même un bonne nuit. Bon…

« Bonne nuit gamin. »

Pietro sursauta et son coude vint se loger contre les omoplates du tireur qui était allongé dos à lui. Clint laissa échapper un cri de surprise étouffé par l'oreiller.

« Tu m'as fait flipper… Je pensais que tu dormais déjà, » se justifia rapidement Pietro avant que Clint ne put plaindre du coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Je ne dors jamais… » grommela Clint tout en se retournant vers Pietro, bayant aux corneilles. « J'ai toujours un œil ouvert. »

« Rassurant… » murmura Pietro en croisant son regard profond, la fin de son mot mourant dans sa gorge.

Pourtant, aucun des deux ne ferma les yeux pour atteindre le pays des songes. Ils étaient face à face, enroulés dans les couettes chaudes du lit, leur visage à quelques centimètres. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit le sokovien qui se perdit dans les yeux de l'archer.

« Pourquoi tes yeux sont si clairs… ? » murmura Clint immobile.

« Strucker, » réussit simplement à articuler Pietro

« Et tes cheveux ? »

« La même… » répondit le plus jeune en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, coupant tout contact visuel avec l'archer.

« Pardon, je ne devrais pas te rappeler tous ces lointains souvenirs. »

Pietro haussa les épaules et se cala un peu plus contre l'oreiller, approchant son corps de quelques centimètres vers Clint afin qu'il puisse sentir le souffle chaud de son béguin contre son front, son nez, ses lèvres.

« Qui va briser cet instant, maintenant ? Les gosses ? » demanda soudain Clint en soufflant par la suite sur le visage de Pietro.

Quelques mèches blanchâtres prirent leur envol pour retomber lourdement contre le crâne du coureur.

Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui en ce qui concernait leurs petits moments intimes, à chaque fois, il avait été brisé par l'un de leurs proches.

« Tu vas me rabâcher _tu n'es plus en Sokovie_ , mais j'ai bien envie de dire quelque chose en sokovien… » finit par dire Pietro en passant instinctivement sa langue contre ses lèvres gercées.

« C'est ta langue natale. Je ne vais pas t'arracher ça quand même. »

Pietro rit doucement et approcha à nouveau son visage, son nez touchant presque celui de Clint.

« Dolzhen li yalgo potselovat' teyal ? »

Cette langue était magnifique, sortie tout droit de la bouche du sokovien dont l'accent s'y mélangeait avec facilité. C'était mélodieux et Clint sourit doucement, cette phrase l'aurait presque bercé.

« Est-ce que j'aurais l'honneur d'avoir une traduction ? »

« Je trouve que c'est plus joli qu'en anglais, » répliqua Pietro énigmatique en haussant un sourcil, semblant défier l'archer.

Puis Clint se mit à rire entre ses dents.

« Tu sais, ça ressemble drôlement au russe. Et Natasha m'a appris cette langue il y a des années de cela. »

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Pietro se fana. Avait-il donc compris ce qu'il avait dit ? Il déglutit, soudain moins sûr de lui. Il aurait voulu laisser planer le doute, mais si Clint avait compris, alors les choses sérieuses allaient commencer maintenant.

« J'ai cru sentir qu'il s'agissait d'une question… » reprit Clint d'un air mystérieux et joueur. « Et je crois aussi avoir entendu un mot qui se rapprochait de _embrasser_. »

C'est bon, Clint l'avait eu à son propre jeu et Pietro resta abasourdit. Merde, c'était à se rappeler, Clint arrivait à peu près à comprendre le sokovien.

« Pff… T'es trop fort… » finit par dire Pietro visiblement nerveux.

« Tu demandais la permission pour m'embrasser, n'est ce pas ? Trop mignon. »

Et Clint repartit dans un petit rire incontrôlable, ce qui vexa apparemment Pietro soudain rouge. Mais avant que Pietro ne grogne et ne s'éloigne de l'archer, Clint plaça sa main calleuse contre la nuque du coureur qui se figea, sentant son cœur battre violemment contre ses tempes.

« Tu me fais fondre, _Pietro_. »

Son prénom sortit tout droit de la bouche de Clint fit frissonner Pietro qui dans un élan d'excitation, brisa les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Oui, Pietro Maximoff avait pris les devants et embrassait le fameux Clint Barton sur les lèvres.

Et avec une douceur que Pietro ne soupçonna même pas venant de l'archer, Clint y répondit, dans le silence plat de la pièce éclairée par les faibles lampadaires et la neige extérieure qui tombaient lourdement contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

Pietro crut que son cœur allait exploser face à toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait à ce moment même. C'était magique. Unique. Et si bon. C'était ces lèvres qu'ils avaient convoitées depuis un long moment déjà.

Puis, Clint brisa le baiser qui avait semblé durer une éternité pour le plus jeune, et plaça son front contre le sien, sa main toujours contre sa nuque. Leurs yeux étaient fermés, et leur souffle se mélangeait parfaitement.

« Maintenant… Tu pourras dire à Sam que t'as un copain… » ricana Clint en remontant sa main pour caresser le cuir chevelu de Pietro. « Et que ton copain, il est plutôt pas mal. Même très classe. »

« Je dirais aussi que c'est un gros frimeur qui put l'alcool, » rit Pietro sans ouvrir les yeux, voulant rester sur ce petit nuage.

A l'intérieur, Pietro explosait de joie. Ça y'est, il était le petit copain de Clint Barton. Il était en _couple_. Une première pour lui qui avait passé sa vie à fuir en Sokovie.

Puis, nul ne sait qui s'endormit en premier, car lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, c'était déjà le matin.

Oui, le matin, et Clint fut le premier à grogner quelque chose alors que Lila leur criait qu'il y avait de nouveaux cadeaux apportés par le Père-Noël devant le sapin, les Avengers ayant attendu que les enfants soient couchés pour apporter le reste en bas.

« Ouais, Lila... Juste deux minutes… » lui fit Clint en plaquant sa main libre contre son visage, tentant de se protéger des rayons du soleil.

« Allez les amoureux ! Grouillez-vous, y'en a peut-être pour vous aussi ! » s'écria Lila en se précipitant hors de la chambre pour retrouver Cooper qui avait déjà descendu Nathaniel.

 _Amoureux_ ? Clint cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en retirant sa main, et il remarqua que quelque chose était collé contre lui, et son bras était lui aussi écraser. Inutile de réfléchir plus longtemps car l'odeur enivrante de Pietro Maximoff vint chatouiller ses narines. Il baissa la tête et vit le corps de Pietro contre le sien, sa tête posée sur son épaule, et l'un de ses bras passant par-dessus son torse, sa main pendant dans le vide. Le bras de Clint était sous Pietro, ce qui avait semblé être une tentative pour rapprocher le corps du sokovien contre lui.

« Hum… Pietro. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on se lève… » fit Clint en fixant le plafond, ayant du mal à sentir son bras dont la circulation du sang devait surement être coupée.

Mais aucun son ne vint de chez Pietro. Pas même un petit bruit qui indiquait qu'il se réveillait. Clint ferma donc à nouveau les yeux, profitant alors de cette position qui n'était pas si désagréable que ça si on omettait le fait que son bras gauche était compressé. Inconsciemment, il se déposa sa main contre le bras nu de Pietro et caressa sa peau du bout de son pouce.

« Au lieu de vous faire des mamours, venez plutôt voir ce que le Père-Noël a apporté. »

La voix claire de Natasha Romanoff fit violemment sursauter l'archer qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. La jeune femme, portant une chemise de nuit orangée, se mit à rire doucement.

« Eh ben, si tu n'as même pas remarqué ma présence, toi, le grand Hawkeye, c'est que tu devais être bien loin dans tes rêves les plus fous… » remarqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire coquin que Clint ne loupa pas.

Clint grogna quelque chose et tira la couverture sur lui et Pietro qui commençait enfin à bouger, surement réveillé par le sursaut du tireur.

Puis, Pietro ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour remarquer la proximité qu'il avait avec Clint, et son cœur tambourina fort contre sa poitrine. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, Clint se pencha vers lui et vola un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, tous deux dissimulés sous les draps.

Pietro crut rêver. Qui ne rêverait pas d'un baiser comme ça pour commencer la journée ?

Lorsque lui et Clint descendirent les escaliers pour gagner le salon, tout le monde était déjà là, certains prenant leur petit-déjeuner sur la table du salon, d'autres jouant à la console de Tony, comme Sam qui semblait apprécier mettre une pâtée à Steve.

En parlant de Sam, celui-ci croisa le regard d'un Pietro à moitié endormi et aux cheveux ébouriffé. Un sourire narquois vint éclairer le visage du Faucon, mais Pietro fut cependant plus rapide, et le pointa du doigt d'un air dédaigneux :

« Un seul et unique mot, et je te mords. »

Sam leva les mains en signe de reddition, lâchant la manette, sachant qu'il gagnerait tout de même contre Steve qui ne s'était toujours pas familiarisé avec les boutons de la manette.

« On vous attendait pour ouvrir les cadeaux, » expliqua Wanda qui vint planter un baiser sur la joue de son frère. « J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit. »

Oh oui, Pietro pouvait très clairement sentir un lourd sous-entendu chez les dires de sa sœur et il lui fit les gros yeux tandis qu'elle le quitta avec un petit rire.

« J'ouvre mes cadeaux ! » prévint Lila en brandissant un paquet rose La Reine des Neiges.

L'euphorie vint en crescendo tandis que les trois enfants ouvrirent leurs cadeaux avec joie. Pietro restait assis sur le canapé, une de ses jambes repliée contre lui, à observer Clint Barton aider son plus jeune fils pour ouvrir ses paquets.

Puis, pendant que Lila jouait avec sa nouvelle voiture de poupée, que Cooper montait son vaisseau lego et que Nathaniel prenait son biberon dans les bras de Natasha, les adultes purent ouvrir les leurs.

« Oh, Sam. Une montre ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! » s'exclama Steve en mimant la réelle surprise après avoir déballé son cadeau.

« Merci, Steve. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur ton talent de comédien, » ricana Sam en lui donnant un coup de coude amical contre ses côtes.

Tous furent bien gâtés, et Tony remercia grandement Natasha qui lui avait offert un paquet d'aspirine pour sa gueule de bois.

Puis, Clint lança un paquet tout mou contre Pietro toujours assis sur le canapé en train de manger ses chocolats d'un air pensif. Le sokovien manqua d'avaler de travers suite à son retour brutal sur terre et il croisa le regard amusé de Clint Barton.

« De la part du Père-Noël Barton, » lui glissa Clint accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil.

Pietro sourit largement, ses mains serrant le paquet que venait de lui offrir – _lancer_ , serait le mot approprié- l'archer de l'équipe. Son premier cadeau de la part de Clint. Ainsi, il l'ouvrit le cœur battant, Wanda et Natasha avaient mis fin à leur conversation pour observer du coin des yeux le coureur ouvrir son cadeau avec envie.

Pietro sortit du papier déchiré un gilet bleuté de sport, et lorsqu'il fit pivoter le tissu, il remarqua que quelque chose était écrit dans le dos de celui-ci, comme les t-shirts de joueur de foot. _Quicksilver_ était inscrit en blanc sur les omoplates et le cœur de Pietro se serra. Pas de Sicksilver ou de Dicksilver. C'était déjà une très bonne chose.

Ainsi, Pietro enfila le gilet par-dessus son t-shirt blanc et remonta la fermeture pour ensuite se lever et jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir près de la cheminée.

« Et Quicksilver est en tête avec la balle ! » s'exclama Tony en levant son verre d'eau où y était mélangée son aspirine. « Oh, au temps pour moi. Il vient de perdre la balle car son regard s'est perdu dans les yeux bleus de notre Legolas favoris ! »

En effet, Pietro se pencha vers Clint assis sur le tapis devant la maison playmobil qu'il essayait en vain de construire avec Steve, et il se jeta presque dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte. Clint manqua se tomber à la renverse et percuter la table basse derrière lui. A ce moment-là, le coureur se ficha des regards rivés sur eux, et surement du sourire narquois de Sam attablé face à son petit déjeuner. Ainsi, il plongea son visage dans le cou de Clint qui déposa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne, léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci, _Hawkeye_ , » lui fit Pietro, étouffé par la proximité de l'archer.

* * *

 _Les paroles en sokovien de Pietro, c'est du russe que j'ai modifié._

 _J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre vous a plu !_

 _Merci pour vos belles reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre, car le temps presse, je dois partir rapidement._

 _Encore merci et je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël :)_

 _BISOU_


	6. On se retrouve bientôt

IMPORTANT : _le site supprime le signe « supérieur à » (et « inférieur à » aussi…) donc pour faire le petit cœur en signe, supérieur à avec le chiffre 3, ça marche pas… Alors je vais donc écrire *cœur* comme ça mais ça correspond au cœur « supérieur à et chiffre 3 », très important. Ce site ne veut pas qu'on fasse de math en fait lol. Voilà, le dernier chapitre !_

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 6  
 **On se retrouve bientôt**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Merci, Hawkeye, » lui fit Pietro, étouffé par la proximité de l'archer._

Wanda fut émue par ce qu'elle voyait devant elle. Son frère était épanoui et heureux, ça réchauffait son cœur, et pour elle, ce fut le beau cadeau de Noël.

Puis, Pietro s'éloigna, et récupéra un petit paquet rectangulaire qu'il avait dissimulé sur le canapé près de lui, et il le tendit à Clint.

« Père-Noël Maximoff. Wanda m'a aidé à choisir, » déclara-t-il alors que Clint interceptait avec délicatesse le petit paquet.

Tony qui était censé boire son médicament, resta immobile, à fixer le _couple_ , apparemment assoiffé de ragot. Sam garda sa tartine de pain bloquée dans son café, et ne soucia pas du fait qu'elle commençait à se décomposer dans le liquide car ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était plus important. Seul Steve ne leur prêta pas attention, trop occupé à lire le manuel d'instruction pour construire la maison playmobil. Même un petit sourire se dessiner chez Bruce, dissimulé derrière sa tasse de café.

Wanda sourit doucement, se remémorant leur excursion dans diverses boutique pour trouver le cadeau parfait, même si Pietro avait une idée bien précise. Elle se souvient de l'impatience de Pietro lorsqu'il l'avait enfin acheté avec ses faibles économies reçut en étant un Avenger.

Une fois le paquet cadeau rouge déchiré, Clint ouvrit avec précaution la petite boîte pour ensuite rencontrer un objet brillant. Il l'intercepta entre ses doigts, et contempla le cadeau de Pietro. Il s'agissait d'une gourmette argentée aux anneaux carrés, ceux-ci brillant sous la lumière chaleureuse du salon.

« C'est… Magnifique, Pietro, » murmura Clint qui était stupéfait par la finesse de l'objet qui correspondait parfaitement à ses goûts.

Et ça n'avait surement pas dû être donné, Pietro ne s'était pas freiné, ça, Clint le sut immédiatement. Ainsi, avant même que Pietro ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour il ne sait quelle raison, Clint se leva et plaça sa main contre l'épaule de Pietro pour s'approcher de lui, et planter ensuite un baiser contre sa joue proche de ses lèvres.

« Vous savez, vous pouvez vous embrasser, nous sommes tous tolérant ici, » glissa sournoisement Sam en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

« C'est pas un spectacle Wilson, » répliqua Clint en se tournant vers lui, occupé à essayer de mettre sa gourmette autour de son poignet. « Au passage, la moitié de ta tartine vient de sombrer dans ton café. »

« Merde ! » s'exclama vivement Sam en remarquant que sa tartine s'était coupée en deux, et que la seconde partie s'était surement décomposée dans le liquide noir.

Il y eut quelques rires, puis, voyant que Clint avait du mal à refermer la gourmette autour de son poignet, Pietro se leva, et intercepta sa main.

« Je vais t'aider, incapable, » ricana Pietro en saisissant le bijou des doigts chauds de l'archer.

« J'attendais que tu viennes, justement, » riposta Clint.

Avec un léger rire, Pietro accrocha la gourmette argentée au poignet de Clint, puis, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, la main de Clint toujours dans celle de Pietro.

« Papa ! Ma maison est bientôt finie ? » demanda Lila du bout de la pièce, ce qui réveilla instantanément l'archer.

« Euh, demanda à Steve, il se débrouille mille fois mieux que moi, » fit Clint en se retournant vers sa fille, Pietro lâchant sa main.

« Je n'ai jamais vu un manuel d'instruction aussi compliqué, » glissa Steve visiblement troublé, assis à même le sol au milieu de multiples pièces.

« Pff, je vais devoir vous aider alors, » sourit Natasha en prenant la place de Clint au grand bonheur de Lila.

« Tu fais bien de t'entrainer, » lui fit Clint en se penchant pour tapoter l'épaule de son amie. « Dans quelques années, tu ne pourras pas en échapper ! »

Natasha Romanoff et Steve Rogers passèrent ainsi leur matinée à construire la maison playmobil de Lila, tandis que Tony Stark s'esclaffait de leur incapacité à mener à bien leur mission. Celui-ci ne quitta d'ailleurs pas sa chaise, se remettant peu à peu de sa gueule de bois. Sam Wilson et Pietro Maximoff jouèrent alors à la console, Clint Barton refusant de toucher à nouveau à cette manette maudite, annonçant haut et fort que Tony avait trafiqué la sienne. L'archer et Wanda Maximoff aidèrent Cooper à construire son vaisseau lego, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire malgré les pouvoirs de la jeune femme. James Rhodes et Bruce Banner, quant à eux, se lancèrent dans une vive discussion sur la technologie et les sciences.

Puis, vint alors l'heure des au revoir. L'heure que tous redoutaient. Tony avait du boulot et était convié à une inauguration quelconque le soir même, Steve s'étant résolu à l'accompagner, ce qui avait rendu le sourire au milliardaire. Rhodes de son côté allait rejoindre sa famille et Clint devait amener les enfants à la ferme pour qu'il puisse passer leur second Noël avec Laura et sa famille.

« Par pitié, faites que cette inauguration ne soit pas gonflante. J'ai un mal de tête extrêmement douloureux… » se plaignit Stark en ouvrant la portière de sa belle voiture.

« Steve est avec toi, estime-toi heureux, moi je t'aurai laissé croupir là-bas, » plaisanta Natasha emmitouflé dans un manteau, sur le trottoir.

Tony jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Steve qui donnait l'accolade à Wanda et il finit par hocher la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui, » grimaça Tony en haussant les épaules.

« Sans lui, ton cadavre serait en train de pourrir à ce moment même devant la porte de ma maison. Tes ronflements allaient être le mobile de notre crime, hier, » ricana l'espionne.

« Merci, je vois une parfaite cohésion dans notre équipe ! » s'éclaffa Tony. « La confiance règne ! »

Puis, la belle voiture de luxe du milliardaire démarra, et quitta le petit quartier calme, enseveli sous la neige blanche. Rhodes ne fut pas long lui aussi, puis vint le tour de Clint qui chargeait déjà sa voiture de location des valises et sacs.

« Ça fait trop _cucul_ si je dis que tu vas me manquer ? » demanda Pietro enveloppé dans son nouveau gilet.

« Redis-le, » lui fit Clint avec un sourire sournois tout en refermant le coffre de la voiture.

« Tu vas me manquer. »

Clint rit légèrement tout en s'approchant de Pietro pour le serrer dans ses bras en tapotant virilement son dos.

« Quelques papiers à signer, des affaires à ranger et des conversations très animées, et je finirais par retourner au Q.G., je reprendrais ensuite les missions avec vous, » lui assura Clint avec un sourire confiant.

« C'était cool de te revoir après tout ce temps. Ça faisait… Trois mois ? »

« Trois mois et sept jours si mon compte est bon, » rectifia Clint en ouvrant la portière arrière en voyant Lila courir vers la voiture.

« Parce que tu as compté ? » s'étonna Pietro en haussant les sourcils.

Clint haussa simplement les épaules, et Natasha s'approcha d'eux avec Nathaniel dans les bras qu'elle tendit à son meilleur ami.

« Alors, l'année prochaine, nous serons un de plus, » fit Clint en déposant un rapide baiser contre les joues chaudes de l'enfant.

« En effet. Ça va passer si vite… J'espère que nous serons tous là pour en profiter, » fit la jeune femme pensivement en passant une main contre son ventre plat.

Clint hocha la tête de manière entendue. Être Avengers était dangereux et périlleux. Personne ne savait ce qui pouvait se passer d'ici deux jours, une semaine ou plusieurs mois.

« En tout cas, ce Noël restera à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires, » fit Wanda en s'approchant d'eux.

« Tu m'en vois ravie, » lui sourit Natasha.

Puis, Pietro déposa un rapide baiser contre le crâne de Nathaniel et lui chuchota quelques mots :

« On se voit bientôt, champion. »

L'enfant se mit à rire sans raison tout en essayant d'attraper les mèches de cheveux de Pietro. Puis, Clint déposa son plus jeune fils dans son siège, et Cooper pris place avec son frère et sa sœur à l'arrière.

Enfin, Clint s'installa à la place du conducteur, et referma la portière tout en ouvrant la fenêtre. Pietro s'approcha, les bras croisés pour se protéger du froid.

« On se revoit très vite, » lui fit Clint en hochant la tête lentement, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« Je t'attendrais toujours. J'ai attendu plus de quatorze ans dans le froid de la Sokovie que quelqu'un puisse nous y extirper. Je pense que je peux attendre encore un peu. »

« Allez, approche… »

Pietro se pencha vers Clint, et celui-ci se hissa pour atteindre les lèvres du coureur et l'embrasser rapidement, tel un baiser d'adieu. D'un adieu temporaire.

A l'arrière de la voiture, Lila cria un « _les amoureux !_ » tandis que Cooper grogna en se cachant les yeux.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu sortais avec Barton ? »

La voix de Sam venait de s'élever dans la voiture qui ramenait les trois Avengers au Q.G. Pietro qui fixait la neige qui tombait d'un air nostalgique lança un regard froid à Sam placé sur le siège avant.

« Tu crois que tu méritais une telle information ? » lâcha-t-il sombrement.

« Nan, avoue… Vous avez officialisé à Noël ? »

Pietro ne répondit pas, et reporta son regard vers la fenêtre, son menton contre la paume de sa main. Clint le manquait déjà atrocement, et Sam ne faisait rien pour arranger son cas.

« Tu peux compter sur moi pour lancer ces rumeurs dans les médias, » lui fit Sam tout sourire en se désignant lui-même du bout de son pouce.

« Si tu fais ça, c'est ta tête que j'encastre contre un mur. Steve sera émerveillé face à la nouvelle décoration, crois-moi. »

Wanda ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la neutralité avec laquelle les mots étaient sortis de la bouche de son frère plus âgé.

« Oh, je rigolais ! » s'exclama le Faucon toujours enjoué. « Mais t'es tellement hilarant quand tu t'énerves ou que tu boudes comme tu le fais actuellement. »

« Je ne boude pas, Wilson. Je réfléchis à une manière de te tuer de façon lente et douloureuse. »

Le regard que lui offrit Pietro Maximoff fut telle une décharge électrique chez Sam qu'il eut l'impression que dans sa tête, le coureur l'avait déjà tué une bonne dizaine de fois en une petite seconde.

« Wanda, fait quelque chose. Ton frère devient un meurtrier ! »

« Je l'encouragerais dans n'importe quelle voie, » sourit simplement Wanda.

« Ok, les Maximoff, vous me faites toujours autant flipper ! »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro avait regagné sa chambre au Q.G. ce soir-là. Un grand vide s'était créé en lui, comme lorsque sa sœur partait en mission loin du sokovien. Ainsi, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit, sa tête contre l'oreiller, n'ayant qu'une envie, dormir. Le sommeil avait été faible depuis quelques jours déjà.

Soudain, le portable se trouvant dans sa poche se mit à vibrer, et Pietro sursauta, ayant presque réussi à s'endormir. Il pensa illico à un message de ce stupide Sam qui ne cessait de le harceler depuis leur départ, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa joie lorsque ces yeux tombèrent sur un SMS provenant d'un certain Hawkeye.

 _Hawkeye_ ? Jamais Pietro n'avait nommé Clint, Hawkeye comme correspondant. Et encore moins, _Hakweye the Master_.

 _De : Hawkeye the Master  
La semaine prochaine, les enfants sont aussi chez leur mère.  
Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas faire un petit coucou à ton archer préféré ?  
X_

Pietro se mit à rire tout seul sur son lit, comprenant d'où venait de surnom. Il en était sûr, lorsque durant le jeu, Pietro avait donné son portable à Wanda et que Clint l'avait intercepté, celui-ci avait dû changer quelques petits paramètres sur son téléphone avant de lui rendre. Tout comme _Gawkeye_ qui s'était transformé en _Hawkeye the Master_.

Pietro ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre, sourire béat gravé sur les lèvres.

 _A : Hawkeye the Master  
La question ne se pose même pas, oiseau de malheur ! *cœur*_

 _De : Hawkeye the Master  
Alors ramène tes fesses.  
Pourquoi je suis inférieur à trois ? Tu me notes maintenant ?_

Pietro ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire Clint, puis il finit enfin par voir où il voulait en venir, et son rire résonna dans toute la pièce. Clint n'était pas encore au point sur tout ce qui était émoticônes et langage SMS.

 _A : Hawkeye the Master  
HAHA. Je t'apprendrais tout ça, papi )  
Mais ce signe, c'est aussi un moyen rapide de te dire « je t'aime »._

Une fois ce message envoyé, les joues de Pietro chauffèrent à l'attente de la réponse. C'était bien la première fois qu'il disait cela. Même si c'était indirectement dit.

 _De : Hawkeye the Master  
Je connais de nombreux autres moyens de dire « je t'aime ».  
Mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu viennes !  
Je suis sûr que mon petit appart' peut t'accueillir un long moment._

Habité avec Clint Barton ? S'installer chez lui et se réveiller tous les matins dans son lit ?

 _A : Hawkeye the Master  
C'est une proposition que je dois comprendre ?_

 _De : Hawkeye the Master  
De quelle phrase tu parles, la seconde… Ou la première :p_

Pietro rit nerveusement, le rouge aux joues. Décidément, il l'avait bien trouvé, cet homme.

 _A : Hawkeye the Master  
Hum… On verra donc ça la semaine prochaine !  
Bonne nuit, Hawkeye._

 _De : Hawkeye the Master  
*cœur*_

Le cœur de Pietro rata un battement, et il se recroquevilla au milieu de son lit, ses yeux toujours rivé sur le dernier message de Clint. Un merveilleux sourire vint caresser ses lèvres lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour rejoindre Morphée et ses rêves extraordinaires.

Pietro fut si englobé dans ses rêves joyeux concernant Clint et sa sœur, qu'il ne ressentit même pas son portable vibrer à nouveau dans ses mains.

 _De : Wandaaaaaaaaaaa  
Clint vient de me demander ce que ce signe *cœur* voulait dire.  
Quand je lui ai dit que ça désignait un cœur à l'envers, je crois que ce fut pour lui la révélation de l'année.  
*cœur*_

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Fin

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

* * *

 _Voilà donc la fin de cette petite fic spéciale Noël_

 _En espérant que vous ayez aimé !_

 _Merci pour toutes vos superbes reviews_

 _Merci à toi lecteur et bonne fêtes de fin d'années à tous !_


End file.
